100 Years of Lezel
by Coffee Kitty Hazel Holmes
Summary: We have all been waiting for Leo and Hazel to finally get together, we have gone from New Rome to Old Rome and now we are on our way to Greece! How many roads do we have to cross to see our favorite couple get together? A lot, apparently...Hurt and comfort in the future, there will be some humor since most of it is from Leo's POV. Rated T cause I'm paranoid!
1. Prologue

**AN. okay, so I'm think of writing this story, but I dunno if I like it or not. I'm still working on the second chapter so yeah, I don't know if this is any good, but could you tell me?**

Leo POV

Prologue (**AN. This is just a prologue! It's not the whole story!)**

Okay, so first off, how have you been? How's life? Good? Great! Oh, how's my life been? Well, I don't know how to say this...No, I can't say it! I will not! She is taken!

Okay, fine. Just please keep it to yourself and never tell _her _about this. You agree? Thank you...

It all started when I first saw her. She was standing in the crowd. I was trying to fix the ship as we flew over New Rome, and when I looked down, and all of a sudden it was only me...and this girl. Her hair was cinnamon, her skin was black, and her eyes were golden. I knew she was a fighter, a strong noble person. She was also so pretty. Gods, she was beautiful!

When she saw me, she looked at me like she knew me, and looked sad. I grinned at her, she returned a smile. She must have been at least a year or two younger then me. Then, a guy put his arm around her and gave me the death glare. My triumph for finding a really cute girl was over. I felt sad, but shook that feeling because she would never go out with me.

Once we got off the ship, we both kept glancing at each other, but the boy kept glaring at me.

When I figured out that she was coming with us, I couldn't hold down a smile. She looked sad, yet happy.

I looked at her, and our eyes locked. For a second, she looked at me, but just as soon she turned her head.

We got on to my ship (that I made by the way) and we stayed our distance. I didn't want to; I wanted to get to know her. But I knew she had a boyfriend, and I had no shot anyway.

We talked a little, and I started to like her. She became my best friend. Soon we got into bigger conversation, and for me, the way I felt about her grew and grew and grew, until I fell in love with her.

Soon, she took me somewhere that made it complicated. You see, she lived a very long time ago, then she died and came back. Now she has flashbacks about her old life, and well, she brought me to one. She was with a boy that looked just like me. She thought I was him. But I wasn't.

Even after that, our friendship grew. I still loved her. Even though the boy she was with was, well let's just say that I'm related to him.

I loved her still.

After that, some of our friends had fallen. I could barely steer anymore. But she helped me through that. She helped me believe that they would be okay.

That's where we our now, I love her. I don't know if she loves me. I know she doesn't want to hurt her boyfriend, so I will never have a shot. They will get married, and I'll end up alone. No one will care about me.

"Hey Leo, a little help on deck, please?" Oh great, that's her! Sorry guys, I have to go now!

**AN. Okay, this is just a prologue! There is a story here!**

**Coffee**


	2. I Make A Deal with A Dove

**AN. So, chapter one and tell me if you like it, otherwise I won't continue. This is up to all you readers! If you like this story, review and tell me and say what you think. I only have a few things planned so if you want anything to happen and just ask me. So kay, read!**

**Coffee**

Chapter 1, I Make A Deal with a Dove

I run to the deck where a giant, ugly monster is sitting, trying to eat Jason I'm pretty sure.

"LEO!" Jason yells, annoyed.

"Coming!" I yell. Throwing a fireball at the monster.

It drops Jason and looks at me.

"Hazel!" I yell.

"What can I do?" she asks.

"Just attack it!" I say.

"Fine!" she says. She runs to her cabin and comes back with her Spatha.

She runs at the monster. She is so pretty when she fights, her hair all crazy, her eyes burning...oh, shut up Leo, you need to fight!

I start throwing fireballs at the monster.

Jason shot lightning bolts. Piper (which was funny to watch) is trying to charmspeak the monster off the ship. Coach Hedge is screaming "DIE" and hitting it with a baseball bat, and Nico is fighting it with a sword. Eventually, the monster dies.

"That was fun" I say.

"That wasn't as hard as some monsters" Piper says.

"I agree" Hazel says.

Frank walks onto deck and looks around surprised.

"Are you guys okay?" he asks.

"Monster, again" Hazel says.

"Did I miss it?" Frank asks.

"Yep" I say.

"Sorry" Frank says, looking down.

Hazel walks over to him and kisses his cheek. "It's okay."

I feel like I could die right now and I turn back to the wheel, and just as I'm turning I see Hazel turns her head to look at me, with a look of...oh shut up Leo! It was probably nothing!

I really do love her, and I know she might like me to some degree...maybe...I hope...

I hear her laugh and my heart melts.

"Hey Leo" Piper says as I jump in the air and turn.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"I-its fine" I say. "C-can I be left alone?"

She raises an eyebrow at me. "Why?"

"I just...I need to check...just...please?"

"You like Hazel, don't you?" Piper asks.

"What? No..." I say.

"Oh my gosh! Leo! She has a boyfriend!" Piper says.

"Piper! I don't know! You like Jason and he had a girlfriend!" I say.

Piper's cheeks turn red. "Fair enough..."

"Thank you" I say.

"But Reyna and Jason weren't..."

"Reyna and Jason weren't what?" I only then notice that Jason walked up behind Piper. She jumps and turns.

"Jason, I am so sorry..."

"It's okay, but the Reyna thing is privet, have you been talking about this to anyone other than Leo?"

"Forget what I said about Reyna!" Piper says, using charmspeak, even I start to wonder what she was talking about.

Jason smiles and kisses Piper's cheek and walks away.

"You know what I mean!" Piper says.

"I do, but I know that you have liked a bunch of guys who already have girlfriends. Let me name a few: Liam, Nick, Alex, Apollo..."

"I did not like Nick! I thought he had nice hair! And where did Apollo come from? I never liked Apollo!" Piper says.

"Not the god! The boy from your old class!" I say.

Piper looks at me like she was going to punch me in the face. "Don't even go there!"

"Then don't go there about the girls I like!" I say.

"Than you admit it! You do like Hazel!"

"Yeah fine! It's true!" I say.

"Oh good!" Piper says.

"What?" I ask.

"You _do_ like her!" Piper says, happily.

"What's so amazingly fabulous about that?" I ask.

"Well, now I can help you get together" Piper says, winking at me.

"Don't you dare tell her a thing! Or I'll tell Jason about Apollo!" I say.

"If you even..."

"Than we have an understanding" I say.

"Fine, but can I help you get together with her?"

"Please do" I say.

I know it's wrong, I know she likes Frank, but I love her so much. I would do anything for her. I would love her until...Oh my gods! Why do I do that so much?

End of chapter!

**AN. So, I don't know if I'll continue this or not, but what do you think? Should I continue this? Do you like it? By the way, this is not going to be a big happy, happy, joy, joy fic, there will be sad parts. But there will also be happy parts! I don't know, I don't have a plan except a few things that I won't bore you with...pretty much how did I do? Tell me through REVIEW! From the power vested in Zeus I order you to review!**

**Coffee**


	3. I Fail Miserably

**AN. okay, still don't know if I want to continue this, but thank you audrey199 and HG and PJO 4ever for reviewing and asking to continue! I may, but please tell me if I should or shouldn't because I don't know! I will keep going if any of you like it!**

**Coffee**

Chapter 2, I Fail Miserably

"Lesson number one on dating" Piper says.

"Pipes, I don't think I need lessons, you just said you'd help me get Haz..."

"Lesson!" Piper says. "Number one...Always! Complement the person, some say insult them, but seriously don't, it will hurt her feelings and than you will never get her."

Piper and I are sitting in my cabin, eating chips. She says that I need all the help I can get, which is actually kind of insulting...

"Okay, for one thing, why the heck would I insult..."

"I don't know! That's just lesson one for everyone!" Piper says.

"Okay, what's lesson two?" I ask.

"Umm...let' skip lesson two...lesson three..."

"Wait, what's lesson two...?"

"Do not interrupt me!"

Well...jeez!

"Okay, but what is lesson two?" I ask.

"Er...I don't really want to say" Piper says.

"Pipes!" I say.

"Fine! Look nice!" Piper says.

I frown at her. "Oh..."

"Lesson three..."

"Am I really that ugly?"

"Leo! If you interrupt me one more time I will personally kill you to death!"

"Okay, okay, what's lesson three?" I ask.

"Try _not_ to talk about yourself or other girls" Piper says. "If you were in any past relationships, don't bring them up. If she wants to talk about you, answer her question than ask her one. Don't make it all about you, she will label you as 'self centered'."

"Are these tips for when you are actually on the date?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you're right. Now, for asking a girl out: be kind, send her something that doesn't have your name, don't use famous pick up lines, and try not to bring up Frank. Don't ask her to dump Frank for you, because that will make her choose Frank over you."

"Okay" I say. "Anything else?"

"Oh yeah, most important: don't..."

Someone knocks on the door.

"I got to go, that's Jason" Piper says.

She walks out before she tells me what the other rule is. I start to freak out. If we aren't on the actual date, do I do the stuff you are not allowed to do on a date? Or are you not allowed to do that at all? Why did Jason have to pick her up _so soon_?

I change out of my t-shirt and put on a cleaner one. I fiddle with my hair until I realize that it won't work, and then I give up and walk and outside my cabin.

Once I get onto the deck and I see Hazel there, I chicken out.

"Come on, go do it!" I hear behind me. I jump into the air and turn. Piper is grinning at me.

"You have _got_ to stop doing that!" I say. Piper laughs.

"Go on, I know you wanna."

"But she's with Frank!" I say.

"Just go!" Piper says, giving me a push. I fall over. Hazel comes forward worried, I look up but Piper disappeared. Weird.

Hazel gives me her hand. "Are you okay?"

I take it and she pulls me up. Her big, beautiful eyes look at me with concern.

"Er...hey babe" I say. Hey babe? Hey babe? I put my face in my palm, and than with my luck, fall over again. Oh my gosh! That was the stupidest...there are not even words...oh great, I blew it!

I stand up, and run for my cabin.

I look back, and I see Hazel looking surprised and confused.

I get to my cabin and shut the door. I sit down near my bed.

Stupid, I am so stupid! Why did I do that? Why the heck did I do that? What did Piper say? Oh gods, I forget!

After about twenty minutes, I hear Hazel's door shut. She lives just across the hall from me. I go to my door, and put my ear against it.

Yeah, I know I shouldn't eavesdrop, but...I don't know!

I hear Piper and Hazel talking.

"So, I went over to help Leo after he fell over, and he said something rushed. I don't know, but it sounded like 'hey babe', isn't that weird?"

Piper gives an awkward laugh. "Yeah, that's weird..."

"What?" Hazel says.

"Er...I got to go, Jason and I are meeting again, bye."

Well, now I know her get away line! At least some good comes from this!

I hear Hazel's door open and close.

Hazel makes a surprised noise.

"Wait, Piper, what does that mean? What are you not telling me?"

And than, just my luck, my door swings open. Gods! I know I should have fixed that!

Hazel looks at me and raises an eyebrow. I sit on the floor. My heart almost stops.

"Leo?" Hazel says.

"Ha...Fr...Piper...?" I say.

"Yes?" Piper asks from the end of the hall, smirking at us.

"Help..."

"Leo?" Hazel says.

"Ah-so-gods-help-I-great" I say.

Piper laughs.

"Would you leave for a sec, Piper? I would like to talk to Leo...alone" Hazel says.

I look at Piper for help.

"Sure, bye!" Piper says. Oh gods, I hate her sometimes!

Hazel looks at me. "So...why were you listening to us? And what did you say before?"

I start to mumble.

"Leo!" Hazel says.

"Er...I was listening because..."

Frank comes down the hall. "Oh there you are, Hazel."

I have never been so happy to see Frank in my whole life!

He gives Hazel a hug. "Come on, I want to show you something."

"Wait I..."

"Please?" Frank says, grinning at her. He puts his arm around her and leads her off. She looks back at me with a look like 'next time you won't escape!'

I run back into my room and lock the door. I am never coming out again; this is my new home, goodbye world!

I hear a knock on the door.

"Leo man, it's me" Jason says.

"Okay, come in" I say. And as a result, Piper walks in.

"How the heck...?"

"Charmspeak" Piper grins.

"Why do you do that to me?" I ask.

"Oh Leo, you'll get over it" Piper says. Now I'm mad, she left me there to let myself practically die!

"Piper! How could you?" I yell.

"Oh shut up, everything is going as planned" Piper says. She jumps up and walks out.

"Wait, what plan...?" but she's already gone.

End of chapter two


	4. Two Fights and A Hug

**AN. Okay, so this one is a little shorter but that doesn't matter because this chapter is important! Review after reading and I won't hurt you, lol**

**Coffee**

Chapter three, Two Fights and A Hug

I stay up until dark when everyone is asleep. I'll sneak into Piper's room. I know Hazel won't be up; it's been a gig day for her. Or I hope...

I know, I know, avoiding Hazel is stupid, but I'm scared. I don't want to mess up, you know what I mean?

Anyway, I tiptoe out of my cabin and down to Piper's.

I slowly open the door and see her snoring. I snicker. She bolts up and throws a pillow at me.

"Wow, Pipes, it's me!" I say.

"The zombie lives" Piper says, sleepily.

"Yep, and I have questions that you really need to answer" I say, turning on her light.

"Gods, Leo, turn the light off" Piper says.

"No, you have been answering none of my questions and now you're going to. For one, what is the last rule of dating? A second, why didn't you help me? Why are you helping me? What is with your plan thing? Why are you not telling me anything?"

"Leo, all will be found out in time, but now, get...out!" Piper says.

"Piper, you are going to answer my questions!" I say.

"If you don't leave right now I won't help you, so if you ever want Hazel as your girlfriend I suggest you leave! You have to right to come into my room in the middle of the night and demand stuff, get out!" Piper says.

"Fine! But you are going to tell me soon, or you're off the ship!" I yell.

Piper throws her pillow at me. I duck. Piper starts throwing random stuff at me and I run, slamming her door and not turning her light off.

As I run back to my cabin, I walk into something.

"Ouch" Hazel says and we both fall to the floor.

"Hazel?' I ask.

"Leo, why were you screaming at Piper? You woke me up" Hazel says.

"Oh, gosh...sorry" I say, trying to get into my room. Oh fantastic! Out of all the people on the ship I could wake up, it had to be Hazel...why not Coach Hedge? Why not Coach Hedge?

"Leo, why are you avoiding me?" Hazel asks, as sharp as ice now.

"Hazel, I'm not I'm just...I can't talk about it" I say.

"Why not? Because you said something to me, fell over and now you are never going to speak to me again? Leo, we have been friends since New Rome but for me, it seems like forever because of Sammy, and also because I like you...as a friend" Hazel says.

"I want to be friends too, but Hazel...I messed up" I whispered the last part.

"Just stop! You only started avoiding me because you said something! I don't care Leo, that's a stupid reason! We have been friends for almost a year, on the same boat; we can't get away from each other!" Hazel says.

"Hazel, I really, really...care...I...I can't say it" I say.

"Leo, why?" Hazel asks, taking a breath.

"Because...I...lo—"

I get cut off by the sound of a snicker. I look over and see Piper.

Okay, now I hate her!

"Piper..." I say.

"What?" Hazel asks.

"Over there" I say pointing, without looking.

"Leo, no ones there" Hazel says.

"What?" I say, looking back, but Piper isn't there.

"Leo, just tell me, do you...is this about...Leo, do you like me?" Hazel asks.

At that, point, I can see the door and I bolt.

"Wait, Leo!" Hazel says.

I run into my room and lock the door. I am so confused.

The door opens and I cover my face.

I feel a warm kiss on my cheek (that's the only spot on my face that isn't covered). I look up...it's Hazel.

"Goodnight, Valdez" she says with an eyebrow raised.

"Night, Levesque" I say. She snickers.

She starts to leave when I stand up and give her a hug. I am hugging her from behind because she was leaving. Her curly hair is in my face and it tickles my nose. She also smells really good, like lilies. She seems to fit perfectly in my arms. She is only a little bit shorter than me, but it doesn't matter because most girls are taller than me. I hug her tight and I feel Hazel rap her arms around mine. I start to rock back and forth. I. Love. Life. Right. Now!

"Leo" Hazel says, sleepily.

"Yeah" I say.

"I think I have to go, I'm tired" Hazel says. I almost feel something with her click. "Actually, I really do have to go, right now, and so do you!"

She says this with a much more serious tone. I know what she's thinking about...I close my eyes and sigh. Why am I so stupid? She is in love with Frank...I will always be the other guy; I will never be with Hazel.

"Hazel, I am so sorry" I say.

"Don't be, I just...I don't..." Hazel says.

"I know, you don't want to hurt him" I say.

"Leo, I care about you, I really want to be with you it's just...Frank" Hazel says.

"It's okay Hazel" I say. "But, if you ever need a friend I'll always be there. I'm still your best friend, aren't I?"

"Of course" Hazel says. "Well, I have to leave."

"Bye" I say. Hazel walks to her cabin. I turn, but before I am turned completely, I see a hint of golden...Hazel looked back...

End of chapter!

**AN. MWAHAHA! Hee-hee, is this going a bit to fast? Nope, still a lot more obstacles that I have planned so stay in your seats because when I get the next chapter up you will be looking at the screen with wide eyes! Hahahahhahahahhaha XD and I don't own PJO or the characters! And sorry it was so short, but it's an important chapter! So now, I know what you all want to do, so do it, review away...hee-hee**


	5. I Swear Upon the River Styx?

Chapter four, I Swear Upon the River Styx?

Hazel POV

Oh. My. Gods! What is wrong with me? How could I do that? Why would I do that? Why do I even care? Why did the hug feel so nice? Why did I kiss his cheek? Why didn't I even think about Frank until I left? What. Is. Wrong. With. Me?

I have so many questions. Where to start? Gods, I love...No you don't! You love Frank! Leo is your friend, not your boyfriend! But, the way he held me a few minutes ago...stop it Hazel! If you think about that again...no, no, no, why am I feeling this way? Why can't I feel what I felt towards Frank when I first met him? Why are my feelings for Leo so real?

'Because you love him' part of me says, but the other part tells me to stay away, to not hurt Frank.

Gods, I need to talk to someone...I can't talk to Jason because, just no...I can't talk to Frank because he'd be hurt...I can't talk to Coach Hedge, period...that just leaves Piper.

I pull of my blankets and make my way to Piper's cabin.

Once I get there, I knock on the door.

"Go away, Leo" Piper growls.

"It's Hazel" I say.

"Oh, sorry, come in" Piper says. I open the door and see Piper sitting on her bed already dressed. Her light is on and her hair is in a braid.

She smiles. "So Hazel, what's wrong?"

"Umm...actually never mind" I say, turning to go.

"Boy troubles?" Piper asks.

I turn. "How did you...?"

"Oh yes" Piper says, clapping her hands. "I already saw somebody today. Sit down and tell Auntie Piper everything."

"Excuse me?" I say.

"Okay, forget that. What's going on, Hazel?" Piper asks.

"Wait, what do you mean you already saw someone tonight? If you're talking about Leo, he came out extremely angry and your fight woke me up..."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes...it's all a part of my plan! Now, what's bothering you?" Piper says.

"Okay, what plan?" I say raising my eyebrows and putting my hands up.

"Not the point! Now for the last time, what is bothering you?" Piper asks. I tell her about everything that happened with Leo and me. I don't know how I knew I could trust her, but there was a look in her eye that made me trust her with my life.

Piper laughs really hard and claps her hands. "Oh goodie!"

"What?" I ask, not following.

"My plan is working out even better than I thought! Okay Hazel, I can't say anything but else but if you feel like doing something do it, don't think about it, okay?"

"Er...sure...?" I say.

"Good, but swear upon the Styx that you won't think about anything before you do...anything!" Piper says.

"Wait, what?" I ask.

"Just do it" Piper says, using Charmspeak.

"I swear upon the Styx that I won't think about things before I do them, until Piper tells me her plan" I say.

"Oh, I guess that you are going to be not thinking about stuff for a long time" Piper says.

"Piper, sometime before we reach the doors, please?" I ask.

"Only if my plan works before than, and it will" Piper says. And without thinking I leave Piper's room.

I don't feel good. I head down to the dinning area.

"Is that you, Piper?" I hear someone say when I get there. I yelp. "Oh, sorry, Hazel."

"Jason, don't do that to me!" I say.

"Sorry" he says, coming into the light. And without thinking, I give him a hug.

"Erm, Hazel?" Jason asks.

"Sorry, you just have a very nice girlfriend" I say.

"Piper?" Jason asks.

"Yes Piper, who did you think I was talking about?" I say with a laugh.

"Okay Hazel, I think you're a little over tired" Jason says, raising his eyebrows.

"I probably am" I say, getting a glass of water.

"Erm...okay...?" Jason says.

"What?" I ask.

Jason looks at me like I just did something really weird. I drink the water.

"Hazel, are you feeling okay?" Jason asks.

"No" I say with a laugh.

"Okay, to sickbay we go" Jason says.

"I don't need sickbay, I'll be fine, pssh" I say.

"Okay, I'm going back to bed" Jason says.

"Okay" I say. After a few minutes I start to walk to Leo's room.

I knock on the door once I get there.

"Tired, go away" I hear in there.

"Leo, it's me" I say.

In the next millisecond, Leo is standing in the doorway.

"Hey, how are you?" Leo asks. I grab his hand and pull him to the deck.

"Look at the moon" I say, pointing.

"Yeah, pretty" Leo says.

I look at him and smile.

"So what's on your mind?" Leo asks.

The next thing I know, I have pressed my lips against his.. I'm kissing him! What's wrong with me?! Leo holds me tight. It just makes me feel guiltier.

I hear an awkward cough and I turn to see Frank, looking at me with a hurt look in his eye.

Great, just great, I hate Piper so much right now!

**AN. So I realize that in my last chapter I didn't address one of you lovely reviewers. Guest number 2 (Alexis I think) who asks if I could write from the peoples POV but in the third person or something. Well, I don't really like writing that way, if you see some fics I put up in the future where it's not in their POV it's probably because I wrote it a really long time ago. After I started writing from their POV I realized that I like writing like that. So I'm sorry, but it's the way I write. Anyway, next chapter is probably already up, and if isn't than I didn't write it the same time I wrote this which probably won't happen because I really want to write right now so yeah :)**

**Coffee**


	6. Frank Goes Over the Edge

Chapter five, Frank Goes Over the Edge

Leo POV

I jump into the air and turn.

"Hazel" Frank says.

"Oh my gods, Frank! I am so sorry! I just, it's hard to explain" Hazel says. "It doesn't mean anything."

I look at her. Well, I guess I can't blame her but still...I look over at Frank.

"You're dead, Valdez" Frank growls. I run in the other direction. He chases after me.

"Frank, no!" Hazel screams. "Don't hurt him!"

I scowl at that remark, I am really that small?

"You're asking me not to hurt him?" Frank yells at her, so loudly it's almost a scream. Hazel looks up at him, with a pleading look in her eye.

"Hazel, it's me or him!" Frank yells.

Hazel looks like she doesn't think, and she says:

"Leo."

Frank charges me. I scream. He turns into a bear. I do the only thing I can think, I burst into flames. Frank the bear rears back.

He turns back into a human and say, "fine, no powers for both of us!"

I turn off my flame.

"Frank, Leo, stop now!" Hazel screams.

"You made your choice! This doesn't involve you anymore!" Frank screams. Hazel bursts into tears.

That's it! He is dead!

"Don't you dare" I growl.

"It's not your choice. It's your fault so come here you coward, fight me" Frank yells.

"I'm not going to fight you" I say.

Frank yells turns into an evil laugh.

"Too late, demigod" Gaea says through Frank. Frank runs to the edge of the Argo II and jumps off.

"NO!" Hazel screams and runs over. I run to and watch Frank fall down, down, down, into the ocean.

Hazel sits down and cries.

"Hazel, I didn't...you can blame me, I don't care" I say with a sigh. I know I just lost her. Frank is dead and it's my fault.

"I don't blame you, it was Gaea" Hazel says. I give her a hug and rock her back and forth.

I hear a sound of satisfaction coming from the hall, and I see Piper standing there. I get up quickly and burst into flames. I run at Piper.

"Whoa there little man, this is all part of my plan" Piper says.

"What? Your plan involves killing friends and breaking hearts? Piper, you have become an Aphrodite girl" I say.

She looks at me for a few seconds and shakes her head in disbelief. She looks at me like she's about to burst into tears.

"Okay Leo, bye" Piper says. She slowly walks away. I hear Hazel bawling in the background.

I walk over to her.

"It's okay, Diamond" I say.

"Leo, could you leave me alone for a few minutes?" Hazel asks.

"Yeah" I say.

Well, here's my day so far: I said I might kick Piper off the ship, I got into a fight with Hazel, Hazel kissed me, I killed my friend, and I broke Hazel's heart and it it's only eight in the morning!

I get to my cabin and sit down on m bed. What would have happened if I didn't go to Piper's room tonight? Would everything be okay?

I do the only thing I can think of, I go to Piper's room.

Before I can knock on the door, Piper opens it and beckons for me to come in. I can tell she had been crying.

"Piper, I am so sorry" I say.

"It's fine" Piper says.

"No, I called you an Aphrodite girl, that's not cool" I say.

"Just, don't ask me about my plan" Piper says.

"Okay" I say.

"So, what's got you down?" Piper asks.

"No Pipes, I want to know how you're feeling right now" I say.

Piper laughs. "You want to know how I'm feeling? I feel like someone just killed me! I feel like I was the one who was thrown over the edge, not Frank! Leo, I did not plan Frank dying! I am just as sad as you but more because you asked me if I plan on killing friends but guess what Leo Valdez, I was just as surprised as you were! I was only happy when you and Hazel had a moment! I was trying to find happiness because if I didn't, I would loose it!"

"Piper, I didn't mean it, I..."

"Just leave!" Piper yells.

"Okay" I say as I walk out of her room.

I hear a noise, it's very quiet but I know what it is. It's a noise you make when you have cried so much there is nothing left in you. Even if you have been crying for just one day, you can cry yourself out.

I know it's her, she has been crying so much I knew she would make that sound. I turn and see her big golden eyes swimming with tears.

"Hey Diamond" I say.

"Leo" Hazel says.

I sit down beside her. I don't take her hand (even though I want to) or do anything like that, I just stay there as company.

It's Hazel who does that. She takes my hand and squeezes it.

"When you come around, I'll be waiting for you" I whisper. I know she won't be able to be with anyone right now, she needs this time to grieve.

"Alright" Hazel whispers. Hazel looks at me and softly presses her lips against mine. "Frank told me that he would be happy as long as I was happy. I want to be happy...with you."

"I'm up for that" I say.

Hazel smiles and puts her head on my shoulder and slowly closes her eyes and falls asleep.

"Night, night, sleepy head" I say. My eyes feel drowsy. No, I am not going to fall asleep! Coach Hedge will kill me than Hazel will kill me than everybody else will take turns killing me!

But no matter how much I protest that I won't fall asleep right now, I fall over and start to snore loudly.

**AN. Okay, okay, I know, not very Leo like but still! No I am not copying from MoA, this affects later chapters! Yes, I realize I killed Frank off, later chapter my friends, later chapters...**

**Coffee**


	7. I Love You Haze Le

**AN. Okay, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I am just writing another story and I'm working on yet another story and I'm writing my mother a story for Christmas and I'm writing another story on my friends Ipod and I'm writing two books and I have to update a story so...I am pretty busy so I'll try to get to this soon!**

**Coffee**

Chapter six, I Love You Haze Le

"Leo...Leo...wake up" I hear someone say as I start to wake up.

"Haze?" I ask.

"Yep" Hazel says.

"I didn't...did I fall asleep?" I ask.

"Yep" Hazel says.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" I say.

"It's okay..." Hazel says.

"Haze, I will never do it again, I just fell asleep" I say.

"I fell asleep to, it's no big deal...I'm just not in the right head space" Hazel says.

"I understand" I say.

"Leo, I really want to be with you, I just need to find myself again. I can barely open my mouth without bursting into tears. I am going to be in my room for a few days. Nico said he'd bring me food, but I can't deal with anything right now. I can't focus on anything. Just give me a few days, I'll come around soon, just not now" Hazel says, looking straight forward.

I sit up. "Okay."

I just want to tell her everything, that I've had feelings for her ever since I first saw her. I want to tell her that I would walk 1666485684585846959459359634 5408235444748946994684895 miles just to see her face, but if I did that I might hurt her, and I would never do that.

"I think I love you, Valdez. I just can't right now" Hazel says.

I nod.

I kiss her cheek. I know I shouldn't, but for now it's the only thing that could keep me together.

I slowly walk to Nico's room. I need to talk to him. When I get there, I slowly knock.

"Is that you, Hazel?" Nico asks.

"Nope" I say.

"Leo?" Nico says as if it was impossible.

"Yepers" I say.

"Okay...come in...?" Nico says.

I walk into his room. This room used to be Percy's; he agreed to share it with Nico. I hadn't made another room, I wasn't expecting more than eight (including Coach Hedge).

"Nico, I need to talk about Hazel..."

"I know. She's just depressed. She'll come around. She did the same when she came back from the dead. She'll be back in a few weeks" Nico says.

"But what if she doesn't?" I ask.

"Than we have a problem" Nico says.

I sigh.

"Don't worry, I'm positive she'll come around" Nico says. "By the way, why do you care?"

"Nico I just..." I close my eyes.

"Ooooooh, you like her!" Nico says.

"Noooooo" I say.

"Yay! She was so hoping that you would like her back, she never shuts up about...oh, shiny" Nico says picking up something awkwardly.

"She talks about liking me?" I ask.

"Er...no..." Nico says.

"Really? She likes me?" I ask.

"Okay seriously, you can't tell anyone I told you!" Nico says.

"I can live with that" I say.

"But seriously, I don't think _she_ could live with it" Nico says.

"Oh..." I say. "I have to go."

"Alright, tell Hazel I say hi" Nico says.

"How did you know I was going to see..."

"I just know these things" Nico smiles.

I grin and walk out the door.

As I walk to Hazel's room, I start to think. What if this hurts her? I mean, she just lost her boyfriend.

I stop. I can't do this to Hazel. I turn away.

"Leo?" I hear a soft, shaky voice call.

"Haze?" I ask.

"Yeah" Hazel says.

"Are you okay?" I ask, turning to face her.

Her cinnamon hair is back in a braid, her golden eyes are puffy from crying, and her black skin seems to shine like always.

"Truthfully?" Hazel asks.

"Yeah" I say.

"No, no I'm not" Hazel says.

I give her a hug. "I am so sorry; I never should have fought with Frank."

"But it's not your fault!" Hazel says, bursting into tears.

"It's okay Hazel, I don't care if you blame me, I know you do" I say.

"But I don't" Hazel says. The look in her tears stained eye was serious.

"You don't need to blame me, but I blame me" I say.

"Don't you ever say that!" Hazel says.

"I won't...around you" I say.

"Leo Valdez! If you ever say anything like that again I will personally kill you!" Hazel sobs.

"Deal" I say, patting her back.

"Leo" Hazel says.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I think I'm falling in love with you" Hazel says.

"Well, I already fell, a long, long time ago" I say, trying as hard as I can to control myself.

"Don't you ever leave me" Hazel whispers.

"Never" I say.

Hazel pulls away and looks at me. "I don't want to loose anyone else."

"You won't" I say.

Hazel nods and smiles, choking back a sob. She starts to walk to her room when I yell "I love you, Haze."

"Love you too, Le."

**AN. S'okay, I'll start on the next chapter soon!**


	8. The Diamond's Dream

**AN. two updates in one day! I'm on a role! Okay, comment when you're done,**

**Coffee**

Chapter seven, The Diamonds Dream

Hazel POV,

I lie on my bed and try to fall asleep. The boat rocks back and fourth. I've cried myself out. I won't be able to cry even if I want to. I feel really bad. I know that I swear upon the river Styx that I wouldn't think about anything before I said it, but how could I be so stupid? I said I chose Leo over Frank, I said I love Leo, and everything else backfired from it and it's Piper's fault! She made me swear that I wouldn't think about stuff and now I'm in the middle of such a big mess, and I don't mind mess most of the time! I am not a neat freak or whatever Leo called it!

Okay, calm down, she said she had a plan. But come on, Frank is dead...that couldn't have been part of her plan. It couldn't, it couldn't, it couldn't!

I sit up and take a deep breath. You love Leo and Leo loves you, you don't need Frank. But Frank was my best friend! Oh, but Leo was my best friend when Frank and were dating. Did I love them both at once? No, that's impossible. Who did I love? Well, I think that there is only one person who can tell me that. But I can't leave! I can't show my face out there now!

I take deep breaths in and out. I'll ask Nico to get her when he comes up. He and I spend meals up here together now.

I need a clear head space. I need to go to sleep.

Only now I realize that I got out of bed and started pacing my room. I lie back down and close my eyes. I sit for about ten minutes until sleep overtakes me.

_I'm back in New Orleans. I am sitting with Sammy...No, not Sammy, Leo. And on the other side I see Frank. But this is way before my time, I am a princess and Leo and Frank are fighting, they are both knights. Okay, since when did that actually happen in real life back then? I mean, come on!_

_"Choose, Hazel!" Frank yells._

_"Yeah Haze, choose!" Leo yells, using my nickname._

_"I don't know" I scream._

_"She chooses me, I'm her boyfriend!" Frank yells._

_"Well, I'm her best friend" Leo says._

_"Who do you choose, Hazel?" Frank asks._

_"I don't know, I like you both" I say. I don't want to ruin my friendship with Frank but I love Leo! Who can I choose?_

_A shimmer on the top of the hill catches my eye. It's a girl, maybe in her teens. I can only see the back of her. She has light brown hair that's in a braid, she's wearing a beautiful dress, she is very skinny, her ears are small, she is very tall, and I can tell that she is very pretty._

_When she turns, it's Piper. Her face is perfect and her eyes gleam._

_"Hazel Levesque?" Piper says._

_"Yeah?" I ask._

_"Who do you really love? Just tell us" Piper says._

_"I can't" I whisper._

_"When will you be able to?" Frank growls._

_"I don't know" I say._

_"Well, it's obviously me!" Frank says._

_"It could be me" Leo chimes in._

_"No, it's me!" Frank screams._

_"Me!" Leo yells._

_"Boys, boys, let Hazel decide. You both love her, don't you? Speak truthfully" Piper says._

_"I love her!" Leo yells._

_"Frank?" Piper asks._

_Frank looks down._

_"Frank?" I ask._

I wake up to the sound of Nico's voice. "Hey, Hazel, you want any dinner or are you going to sleep, cause I'm not leaving either way, I like it in here."

"Nico, Frank doesn't love me!" I say.

"Excuse me?" Nico asks.

"Frank didn't love me in the first place, I owe him nothing" I say.

"Okay, hold on, who do you like?" Nico asks.

"I don't know" I say.

"I think it's time for me to get Piper" Nico say. He pauses for a second. "After I finish eating."

He hands me a bowl of gumbo. He knows that I love it; it reminds me of New Orleans. I miss New Orleans sometimes, that was my home. I miss Sammy. But, I have to say, I like Leo a lot more than I like Sammy.

Nico and I eat in silence for a few minutes.

"Who do you like?" I ask after a few minutes.

"Not telling" Nico says.

"Oh my gosh, who?" I ask.

"You will never get it out of me!" Nico says.

I roll my eyes. "Is it Annabeth?"

"No" Nico says with no emotion so it can't be her.

"Hmm...Piper?" I ask.

"No" Nico says the same way.

"Anyone on this ship?" I ask.

"Hazel, the only other people on this ship is you and I'm not incest and the rest are guys and I'm not gay" Nico says.

"Hmm...That oracle girl?" I ask.

"No."

"...Gwen?"

"No."

"Percy?"

"I am not gay!"

"Is it a person at any of the camps?"

"I'm not telling."

"Is it camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter?"

"Jupiter."

"Reyna?"

"Erm...no" Nico says.

"Really Nico? She'd kill you!" I say.

"What can I say? I like a girl with a temper" Nico says.

I laugh.

"Okay, I'll go get Piper" Nico says.

I nod.

Nico takes his empty plate that used to have had a salad on it and leaves with me giggling.

My dream comes back to me. Frank looked down, he didn't answer! And than he had such a fit about me liking Leo! Well, I can't really call it a fit, considering what happened...

Oh my gosh, Frank is dead.

I can already feel the tears running down my cheeks. Frank is gone. Gone. He is never coming back!

Piper walks in and sits down.

"So, what's got you down?" Piper asks.

"I don't know what to do! I don't know who I love!" I say.

"Okay, I'm going to try out a game that I saw on a TV show. So, clear your mind completely" Piper says.

I stop thinking...

"Cats or dogs?" Piper asks.

"Cats."

"Boys or girls?"

"Boys."

"Water or fire?"

"Fire."

"Purple of green?"

"Green."

"Frank or Leo?"

"Leo."

End of chapter.

**AN. WHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAH! Yeah I did XD, review please!**


	9. Back From the Grave

**AN. SO I'm pretty proud of myself for updating so fast. YAY! Review after you read, but I take only nice ones, rude ones will be treated with me slagging you for the whole world to see in my authors note in caps, so I suggest you don't flame.**

**Coffee**

Chapter 8, Back From the Grave

Hazel POV,

My laughter fills the room. I left my cabin three days ago, and it's been five weeks since I had that conversation with Piper, and I am glad I did. Leo and I are not completely together and the only people who know about us are Piper and Nico. It's a bit awkward since Nico is my brother and all, but oh well. Leo and I have kissed two times since I left. Sad, right? Well, I told him I wanted things to go as slow as possible, which is a big mistake! Oh well, what can you do?

We are in the dining hall right now, and we are just hanging out. Leo just told one of his jokes, and it isn't the best, but my laugh made him smile so it was totally worth it. Gods, I love him.

"Okay, so Hazel, got any stories?" Piper laughs.

"Nope" I say.

"Come on, tell us" Jason says.

"No" I laugh.

"Fine, fine" Piper says.

"Listen up Cupcakes" Coach Hedge says. "Any word on the chubby one or our Tartarus freaks?"

"Hedge!" Leo says.

"What?" Coach asks.

"Never mind" Leo mutters.

"Alright, you feel anything Hazel? About Percy or Annabeth?" Nico asks.

"No, you have anything?" I ask.

"Well, I know that they are still alive. But...Percy is just" Nico says.

I sigh, along with few other people.

"Well, at least they are alive, and Annabeth can easily save Percy" Piper says.

"But with her broken ankle..." Jason says.

"They have been through worse" Piper says.

"You know, you're right. I hear both of them held the sky on their shoulders" Leo says.

"Exactly, they'll be fine" Piper says.

"I hope so" Jason says.

"They will, I mean, it's Percy and Annabeth, they are more of Heroes than anyone in this room" Leo says.

"I agree" I say.

"Hey!" Jason says.

"Sorry sweetie, but you know it's true" Piper says.

"Yeah, I know" Jason says.

"Well, no use moping around, I need to fix something, I haven't checked on Festus in a few hours" Leo says.

"I'll come with you" I say.

"Okay" Leo says with a smile.

Jason raises an eyebrow.

"Hey Jason, remember the time..." Piper says, capturing his interest as Leo and I leave. Now, I know what you're thinking, and no, I just intend to help Leo with the machines, nothing more.

Leo and I go on deck and Leo softly kisses my cheek and goes up to the steering wheel.

"Okay Haze, could you take the wheel well I check for damage?" Leo asks.

"I don't know how to do that" I say.

"Just...pretend you're riding a really big bike" Leo says.

"Okay" I nod. I put both hands on the wheel. Leo and I talk for a few hours, mostly laugh, until I realize that I haven't looked where I was going for a few minutes and when I look back I see a mountain which seems so be asking me to hit it. I yelp and turn the wheel fast and doge it. I sigh with relief.

"Okay, do you want me to take over?" Leo laughs.

"No, I'm fine for now, trust me?" I ask.

"I trust you" Leo says.

I take my hands off the wheel for a second and softly press my lips against his.

"Did you know that I love you?" I ask.

"I love you too" Leo says.

"Oh good" I say, moving back to the wheel.

"You know, we can't hide forever" Leo says.

"But Leo, I don't want people to think I never even cared about Frank, if I tell them that we're dating they'll hate me for not caring about Frank. Frank was my friend, I don't want them to think I don't respect him" I say.

"Okay, okay" Leo says.

"I do love you though" I say with a grin.

"I know" Leo jokes.

"That's good" I say.

"You know what's strange?" Leo asks.

"What?" I ask.

"There hasn't been a monster attack for a long time."

Just as Leo says this, a huge winged creature flies onto deck and picks Leo up in its claw.

"Hazel!" Leo calls.

"Coming!" I yell and draw my weapon.

I yell to the others and soon we are all attacking it. I take care of the feet while the rest try to climb up. Jason uses the wind and attacks the monster from above, carrying Piper and dropping her on its head. Nico is beside me, helping with its feet. Coach Hedge is being...Coach Hedge.

I slice through some of its toe and spin around, slashing whenever I can. I jump onto its foot and cut its legs, capturing its attention. I looks down at me with snot dripping from its small, petite nose. It roars showing off its sharp white teeth which makes me sick to my stomach...the smell.

I gag and shut my eyes. Nico pushes me to the side as he starts to slash at the monster.

I look up and see Leo burst into flames and something particular happens; the monster drops Leo and backs away looking terrified.

Leo throws fireballs at the monster and it looks at me with scared brown eyes...wait, I know those eyes!

"Stop!" I yell. "Stop!"

"What?" Almost all of them yell.

"Don't hurt him!" I scream.

"He is trying to kill us!" Nico yells.

"Don't hurt him!" I yell, finally capturing everyone's attention, even the monster. "It's Frank!"

The monster starts to shrink and it gets smaller and smaller and smaller until it takes on the shape of a boy.

"Hey guys, did you miss me?" Frank asks looking at us with complete and utter hatred.

**AN. WHAHAHAHHAHAHA! Yeah I did XP I feel pretty good about this chapter, yeah. What do you think? I don't like my writing in general, so I know it's not good at all, but I hope some of you semi like it. Anyway, review please!**

**Coffee**


	10. Steering Partners

**AN. Okay, here is the next chapter and I'm giving it to you on CHRISTMAS! MERRY CHRISTMAS! So, consider this a present because I am NOT going to write anything else todat even though I was planning it. Oh well, what can you do? Anyway, here is chapter nine**

Chapter 9, Steering Partners

Leo POV

All I can do is stare. How can he be alive? I watched him die! I am the reason that he died! Frank looks at me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead.

"Hey, Hazel" Frank says.

Hazel gulps.

"What?" Frank asks.

"I thought you were..." Hazel says before falling to her knees, with tears in her eyes.

"No, not dead, just trapped" Frank say. "When I landed in the water I got knocked out. I was still being controlled by Gaea, but I soon lost her. After that, I was captured by a monster and I was put into a sell and I was in there for days. The air was running out by than, my sell was underwater and had only a bit of air and it was almost gone when the monster opened the door. I did the only thing I could do; I turned into a monster and left as fast as possible. I took the shape of what the monster is if you were wondering."

"I am so sorry" Hazel sobs.

"For what? It's not like it's your fault" Frank says.

"No, for something else" Hazel says.

"What?" Frank asks.

"Leo and I..."

"Are steering partners!" I chime in. "Yeah, she didn't want you to know because she thought that you'd be jealous. So yeah, we aren't anything but steering partners."

"Oh Hazel, I wouldn't be jealous at all, I would only care if you were cheating on me or something" Frank says.

Hazel sobs harder.

"What's wrong?" Frank asks.

"Nothing! She is just feeling tense because we're steering partners!" I say.

Frank raises an eyebrow. "Can Hazel and I talk for a few minutes, alone?"

Everyone sighs and say things like "oh come on!"

"Yeah, sure" I say. Hazel looks at me. Her eyes are sad, her eyes tell me she loves me, and they tell me that she is sorry. I know that we're over now, all though I truly do not want to believe it.

I walk away.

Why did she choose him over me?! After all we have been through?!

Oh who am I kidding? They were together a long time before I showed up. And if that's not enough, she is caught in such a tight situation she doesn't have a choice! She probably doesn't like me as much as she likes Frank anyway, I am just a rebound.

I guess I lost my steering partner.

* * *

I make my way to Piper's room...again. She is the only one who will understand. She is a Beauty Queen after all, and one of my best friends.

Once I get there I knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Piper asks.

"I-it's Leo" I say. My eyes start to swell with tears and they slowly fall from my eyes.

Piper opens the door. "Oh, come in sweetie."

"Sweetie?" I ask.

"Yeah, you need comfort! This is about Hazel" Piper says.

I nod. I walk into her room and sit and I start to cry. I say in almost a whisper "I don't want to loose her."

"You won't" Piper says. "Everything is going according to plan. Soon enough, Frank is going to find out. Hazel swore upon the river Styx that she wouldn't think before she talked. She is going to speak whatever is on her mind and she is going to tell Frank. Frank is going to come looking for you and you two will get into a big fight. Frank will win. You will almost die, but when you wake up, Hazel will be next to you and she will say she chooses you, and you'll kiss. Frank will always be mad at you, but in a few months you will make peace. And after that it's up to the Fates."

"You have my whole relationship planned?" I ask.

"Yes, I also have your whole life planned" Piper grins.

"How will I die?" I ask.

"When you fight Frank, ba'bye" Piper says, pushing me out the door.

She shuts the door behind me. "Wait! What do you mean I will die because of Frank?"

This can't be true! She is no Fate! She can't predict these things! Though, she had everything planned and it all worked out...what if I do die by Frank's hands? What if Hazel ends up with Frank? What if Piper is right?

Oh my gods...Hazel swore upon the river Styx...oh no.

I run out as fast as I can. It might me too late! He might have hurt her. I feel like I'm running in slow motion. I feel like I'm not going fast enough. If I slow down at all it might be too late. I can almost hear Hazel's scream...I speed up.

I finally get to the deck.

"Frank, Leo and I are..."

"STEERING PARTNERS!" I scream.

Frank turns around, fast. Hazel looks at me with wide eyes.

"Okay, what is going on?" Frank demands.

"Nothing, we're just steering partners" Hazel says fanning her face.

"I'm not stupid! I know when something's up! Tell me now, Hazel!" Frank says

"Nothing man, we're just messing with you" I laugh.

"Yeah, just messing around" Hazel laughs, awkwardly. I look at her with widened eyes. Seriously? Messing around? That's not a good thing to say when there is a suspicious Frank.

Frank raises both eyebrows. "Okay, I'm going to get something to eat, you two are creeping me out."

Frank heads for the dining area and Hazel gives me the death glare and I give her the "what the heck?" stare.

"Leo! I was going to tell him! You just raised his suspicions and it will affect him more once we tell him!" Hazel whispers.

"Hazel do you want him to kill us?" I whisper. "Messing around?"

"It was the only thing I could think of! And let's not forget your whole 'steering partners' thing" Hazel whispers.

"Okay, that's not fair! It's one of the only things hat comes to mind since I need one!" I whisper.

"I could be your steering partner" Hazel murmurs.

"Hey, you could be! Want to?" I ask.

"Sure" Hazel says.

"Yeah, now we're actually steering partners!" I say.

"Yeah" Hazel says, sadly.

I look at her and regret saying anything. She looks so hurt. I am so stupid! I can't be fighting with her right now! Her boyfriend just died, she started dating me, and now he has come back from the dead! And since Hazel and I are together it makes everything to complicated!

But there is one question that I need to know, or it will kill me inside. Is it me or Frank?

"Hazel, me or Frank?" I ask.

Hazel puts her hands up and huffs spinning around angrily and whining and sits down on the floor.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Hazel screams. She gets up and stomps to her cabin.

"Wait, Haze, I want trying to make you mad I just..."

"Look Leo" Hazel says, turning to face me. "I can't choose right now. I love you, but I can't hurt Frank! It's not who I am! I can't hurt people! I just can't! I know that you are a stronger person than Frank and I know that if it was you or him, you'd deal with it better! So please, don't make me hurt him! I love you so much!"

I nod. Hazel kisses me, than runs to her cabin in furry.

Great. Just great.

Frank walks out from behind a corner with a look of pure hatred in his eye. "Valdez!"

"No, Frank, it's not what you think!" I say. "She thought you were dead! I only wanted to comfort her! I thought you were dead to!"

"Don't you DARE give me that! You were trying to steal her away ever since you first saw her! I remember! I know the way you looked at her! I don't think you understand! I haven't been able to have anything in the whole life! Everything has been taken from me, except Hazel and with you in the way, I'll loose her too!" Frank yells.

"I'm not trying to steal her away! She chose you! She doesn't want to hurt you and she chose you! And also, everything has been taken from me too! My mom, my family, Gaea and Hera have been hurting me my whole life! But with you, your mom and Grandma died! I can understand her! She lost everything! You don't know anything about her! She has told me everything and she still chose you! What I'll say, don't loose her and don't you dare hurt her or I will kill you! I have the fire! So don't you dare hurt her, I will never have a shot with her, so treat her well, she chose YOU!" I scream.

"STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!" Hazel yells.

"Hazel, why did you choose me?" Frank growls.

"Because I can't hurt people, I would be as bad as Gaea was to my mother if I chose Leo, so I chose you" Hazel says with her eyes closed.

"Do you love me?" Frank asks.

Hazel stomps her foot and the tears speed up. "You don't love me!"

Frank looks at her for a few seconds, than leaves.

I also start to cry. Why me? Why do the Fates hate me? I love Hazel so much and yet they are still making me pay for it!

Hazel shakes her head and goes to her cabin, leaving me alone.

"Hey" Piper says. I turn

"What do you want?" I ask through tears.

"This wasn't in my plan, you know, maybe Frank won't kill you" Piper says.

I shake the feeling and when I look back at Piper, she's gone.

I hear Hazel scream from her room. Oh no, he didn't!

I run in. I hear Hazel screaming "Leo! Leo!"

As I open the door, a sword is at my throat. No, not a sword, a Spatha.

"Help me Leo!" Hazel whines. Her voice turned deeper and she started gasping. Her voice became shaky like she was drowning. I knew it was Gaea's voice. My heart brakes when I realize that Hazel is still holding on so hard that it's killing her. "You're too late son of Hephaestus!"

End of chapter

**AN. Yep, end of chapter. But, one thing, three more reviews and the next chapter is up. No less.  
**


	11. Intimidation For Fire

**AN. sorry this one is so short. So go read now so you can review, kay?**

**Coffee**

**P.S. I LOVE YOU ALL! **

Chapter 10, Intimidation For Fire

I try to back away but Hazel grabs my wrists.

Hazel says in the same scary voice "help, I need help."

"Don't worry, Haze, I'm working on it" I say.

"She's hurting me" Hazel gasps.

"Just hold on" I whisper. "Take the weapon away from my throat."

"I can't, Gaea has taken over my body, I can only speak" Hazel's voice is full of pain.

"Try, Haze, try" I plead. "Take the weapon away and I can help you."

"I can't" Hazel says with her voice changing again. "Give up now, or the girl will die!"

"If you even lay a finger on her..."

Gaea laughs. "Oh I can do much worse than that! I can drive her insane, turn her into a vegetable, make her fall in love with someone not you, someone evil, my husband for instance."

"Don't you dare or I swear I will kill you" I say.

"You have to kill the girl if you want to kill me" Gaea says. "Now Leo Valdez, are you going to kill this girl? The daughter of love can't speak me out of this; I am much stronger than her. I can take control of any body I want, but I like this one's, just like her mothers. Oh, this girl is going to pay, she killed my sweet and than actually came back. She is horrible, and you can't see that. You are stupid, just like your mother. Yes child, I remember, I was the one who killed her, or should I say, you were the one" Gaea sneers.

"I don't care anymore! Take the ship, take me! Just don't hurt Hazel, please, just don't hurt her" I plead.

"Oh child, pleading doesn't work with me. No matter how much you try to barter, I have a score to settle with this girl. She is the one I have wanted the whole time, and when she looks up from Tartarus when I rule the world, she will finally feel what I felt when she killed my son, and spoiled my plans for the first time. Good story, don't you think? The brave little warrior lost her mind as the earth woke up and killed everyone. And the brave little hero fought until the very end, but she died tragically, by her own boyfriend!"

"I would never hurt her!" I yell.

"Oh, I know you wouldn't hurt her, but the other boy would. You see, when I was controlling him the first time, I put memories in his head that weren't there. You see, he was acting well because he thought she would kill him otherwise. He is a far better actor than you think, very good indeed. He fooled all of you. You are all weak, stupid demigods who can't even see through a hopeless, moron who has no clue what is going on in his puny life. To him, Hazel is completely insane and she has had a mental break down, and he thinks she's evil. He thinks that she is trying to destroy the ship. He has been trying to kill her ever since. What he doesn't realize is he has been working for me the whole time. Give it up, son of fire, it is over. Hazel is gone, Frank is trying to kill you, and as we have been talking, I have had some of my children take the crew of the ship. Well, with the exception of Frank and Hazel" Gaea says.

"I love her and that is stronger than you" I say.

"Stronger than the earth?' Gaea asks.

"Yeah, stronger than the earth. And Hazel is stronger than you, I know she is still in there, fighting" I say.

"Oh little demigod, Hazel is long gone" Gaea says. "I'll say it again, if you kill her, you kill me."

"You can do this all you want, you can kill me, but I will never hurt Hazel" I say.

"What a pity" Gaea says.

I sigh as I feel a sword around my throat. "Frank?"

"Yes" Frank says.

Frank leads me out of Hazel room as I cry. Piper was right; I am going to die by Frank's hand. I am a failure, I let Gaea intimidate me. And she did the one thing out of everything that can break me...Hazel.

As we get to the deck, Frank whispers in my ear "is all she said true? These memories of Hazel aren't real?"

"Gods, they are so not real" I whisper.

"Okay, let's kick some scary lady butt" Frank whispers.

"Don't hurt Hazel!" I say.

"I won't of you love her _that_ much. You are the only person I trust now dude. Do you want to be friends?" Frank asks.

"Sure" I say. "Can I have Hazel?"

"With these memories of her, take her please" Frank says.

"Thanks man" I say.

We run back to Hazel's room. This is turning out to be an okay day;_ Frank is going to help me get Hazel back! _If that is not a miracle, I don't know what is.

End of chapter.

**AN. I know, it was really short, but it is an important chapter. So if you were wondering, Hazel is gone for now. I need three more reviews for me to write the next chapter, no less. And I wouldn't mind more...anyway, review away! Lol,**

**Coffee**


	12. Till Death Do Us Part

**AN. Okay, the title of this chapter is called "Till Death Do Us Part", this is not a wedding and it has nothing to do with a wedding! They are far to young! Just saying if that scared you away or something. Also, thank you so much you lovely reviewers! I love you all!**

Chapter 11, Till Death Do Us Part

As we run to Hazel's room, we hear Gaea's mocking voice singing "Come get me little brats!"

Frank scowls.

"Don't worry man" I say. "She has been doing this my whole life, I know how to deal with her."

We hear an ice cold laugh.

"Do you really think that, do you?" We hear. We turn and see Hazel smiling wickedly and holding a knife "Oh yes, I do this a lot, it's my technique on only you, son of fire."

"So what? Are you going to change your technique now?" Frank asks.

"No, I am just going to take it up a notch" Gaea sneers. Frank growls and takes his bow off from his back.

"Oh, are you going to hurt your x-girlfriend?" Gaea sneers, imitating Hazel's voice.

"If I have to" Frank growls.

"You promised!" I yell.

"Yeah, well, how do I know these memories aren't real? For all I know, Hazel could be evil" Frank says.

"She isn't! Up until a few months ago she was head over heels in love with you and you loved her! Please remember Frank! I love her! I love her!" I say.

"I don't even care; in these memories she tried to kill me! She has hurt me! I can't even look at her without wanting to kill her! I just can't Leo, you have to stop everyone because I can't" Frank says.

"Than leave!" I yell. "If you leave than you won't hurt anyone! So just go!"

Frank looks hurt and surprised, but he drops his bow and runs away.

Gaea laughs. "What a stupid excuse for a warrior."

"Let her go" I say.

"No" Gaea says.

"Please" I say.

"I told you, I have a doubt to pay to my son" Gaea says.

"Than take me" I sigh.

"You?" Gaea asks.

"Yeah, if you let her go, you can take me" I say.

"Alright" Gaea says. She smiles and the life seems to leave Hazel's body as she falls to the ground.

"Haze!" I cry, running to her shivering body.

"Leo" Hazel coughs.

"Hazel, when you feel okay, I need you to help me. I don't know how much more time I have, but I got Gaea to let you go" I say.

"Leo, you...you didn't" Hazel says.

"Yeah, Gaea said she'd let you go...if I took your place" I say.

"Leo! No!" Hazel says, with tears sprouting in her eyes. "I had it under control, I almost had control again!"

"What?" I ask.

"There's no use now, she's almost gone from my body" Hazel cries.

"I'm so sorry" I say.

"I love you, Leo Valdez" Hazel says.

"I love you to, Hazel Levesque" I say. I feel something in my stomach, it feels soft for a second, than it grows. It feels like it's about to explode, I feel like it's been cut open and people are taking away my heart.

"I love you " I say again. At first I hear Hazel screaming, than that drains out until I can only hear than sound of Gaea laughing. I close my eyes, and than it's dark. Only dark

Hazel POV

I start to cry madly. Why him? Why Leo? I only just survived Gaea. Leo is to sweet, he'll let her take him over.

Leo flinches. Oh gods, her she comes...

I get up and walk behind and dark corner. I stop crying and wipe my tear stained face. I know this is know time to show any emotion. I need to fight Gaea in a different way. I need to be smart. I can't injure Leo's body, that'd kill him. No. I need to use my words. Not like Piper would...I need to out smart the earth. Can I do that?

I hear Gaea laughing.

I walk out from behind the wall. If I fail at this, it means the end of the world...maybe. But if I fail, there is no one to save Piper, Jason, Nico and Coach. And if they all die, only one side of the doors will be closed and Percy and Annabeth would be locked inside...forever. I shake that feeling from my mind. No, I am not going to think like this. Everyone needs me right now and frankly, I need them so I have to save them even if it means my death.

"Hey, Leo" I say. Gaea raises an eyebrow. Her eyes are green instead of Leo's eyes that are a coffee brown.

"Hello, child" Gaea growls.

"I was wondering if you'd like to start that steering partner thing today?" I ask.

"No, I believe that today shall be your death. Fear me child! I have killed Leo Valdez! He is gone, he was far to kind and let me take him over, unlike you, Hazel Levesque."

"Tha-" I say remembering something. "That's what you said to Leo! When you were controlling me, you said that I was gone...Leo isn't gone just like I wasn't! He is still in there! Hold on, Leo, hold on! I'm coming to get you!"

"Oh, so you think that your stronger than the earth?" Gaea laughs.

"No, but I'm stronger than you. You aren't the earth, you're the earths spirit. The earth died when you fell asleep. Your still asleep. Leo and I are stronger than you" I say.

Gaea laughs.

"Okay you psychopathic evil lady and I could go all out but I am too polite, take someone else. Kill me! Kill me! Leave my friend alone! I don't care if he told me to stop you! Kill me!" I scream.

Gaea laughs even harder. "Demigods just get stupider and stupider! A little dead girl, thirteen for goodness sake! Thinks she can overcome the world. You are just as stupid as the boy. If I kill you, than some of my leverage is gone. I won't kill you...yet, but if you died it wouldn't matter. So little demigod, you can't do anything to stop me! I know you won't kill Leo Valdez. And if you kill him, it won't kill me. I just told the child that to manipulate him and see if he'd kill you once and for all. So child, the only thing you can do is kill Leo Valdez and set me back a bit."

I freeze. This can not be true. I open my mouth to say something than close it. Before I can do anything a dagger comes flying out of no where and hits Leo straight in the chest. He falls to the ground.

"LEO!" I scream running to him.

Leo opens his eyes...their brown again.

"Hazel" Leo says.

"Leo...are...are you okay?" I ask.

"Want the truth?" Leo asks.

"Always" I say.

"No Haze, I'm not" Leo says.

"No, no! Leo, you're okay! We can take you to sickbay!" I say.

"Sickbay can't save me" Leo laughs. "Haze, steer the ship away from here, go as far as possible. Try to get to Camp Jupiter or camp Half-Blood. You could get us to Greece, but our best opinion is going back to Camp. It's the safest thing to do. I know that you'll survive that way."

"Please don't go, Le" I say. My eyes fill with tears.

"Haze, I have no choice. I don't want to leave you. But I know you know how to steer, I know you know your since of direction. And if you need any help, someone is behind you."

I turn to see a hooded figure with armor. Her eyes are blocked. She smiles at me.

"Goodbye, Hazel Levesque" Leo says.

"NO!" I scream. I pull the dagger out of Leo's chest. "DON'T DIE ON ME!"

Leo doesn't move. His eyes are becoming milky. I cry and hug his body.

"I can't lose you too, I just...I just can't" I say. "I love you."

I sit there and cry for almost an hour. I know I have to leave, but I don't want to leave him. I kiss him and get up. I can't stay here forever. I have something I need to do.

The hooded girl is still here.

"Hi" I say, wiping away my tears.

"Hi" she says. She pulls off her hood.

Just as I suspected. It's Piper.

"Nico told me to give this to you if I get away from the monster" Piper says, handing me a piece of paper.

"How did you get away...?"

"How do you think?" Piper says.

"Charmspeak" I breath. Piper smiles. "You killed..."

"I had to" Piper says, looking down. "Hazel...she was going to kill you."

"She said she didn't need to" I say.

"She has been lying to both of you. She is still alive and fine" Piper says. "I can tell."

"Okay" I breath. "Let's go o the deck."

"Where are we headed?" Piper asks.

"Greece" I say.

"What?!" Piper asks.

"I don't care anymore what happens to me, but I have to save Percy and Annabeth. And I'm bringing Leo back" I say.

"You can't!" Piper cries.

"Yes I can" I say. I grit my teeth and walk onto the deck. On the piece of paper are directions to Greece. "I might have lost some people. But we can bring them back. If you aren't going to help me, than leave, but I am captain now. And we are going to Greece. And Leo is going to come back because I will be keeping the doors open until he's out. Simple as that"

To be continued!

**AN. Okay guys, when I say "To be continued" I mean on another story cause I'm writing the rest on my laptop and it's weird and won't let me add chapters to that story so...soon the next half of the story will be on another fic. Sorry about the inconvenience! Talk to ya later!**

**Coffee**


	13. The Doves Aspect

**AN. Here's da next chappie!**

Chapter twelve, The Doves Aspect

Piper POV,

I can't believe her. She's going to Greece? She's going to keep the Doors of Death open? Okay, that was not in the plan! Well, killing Leo wasn't in the plan either...Gods I miss him. I feel terrible! I can't believe I hurt him! But I didn't have a choice. We need Hazel because she can tell if Percy and Annabeth are alive and she can also steer the ship just as well as Leo. I miss Leo so much, I can't believe I let go of my dagger. Hazel has just went back to where Leo's body is. She is in tears, I can hear her all the way from the deck. My plan has gone so out of hand. This is terrible. Awful. My plan was to make sure that Frank is out of the way to put Leo and Hazel together and than a bunch of things happened and my list grew and grew and now there's nothing I can do but help Hazel. But it's unbelievable! Now she's going to the doors! Leo told her to go to the camps! It's only me and Hazel and we can't defend the ship by ourselves. I mean, Hazel is going to spend most of her time steering and I didn't spend enough time training. Although, that wasn't entirely my fault, every other second my sisters were asking if they could give me a makeover, even the boys were! Also, Aphrodite is the goddess of love and beauty, there is n fighting or war in her. Which means that I won't have any extra fighting powers that could save us. I won't be the one steering the ship! Hazel will and she's a daughter of death which means she'll be great with the weapons. And she won't trust me with the wheel. She'll think that I'm heading back one of the camps, which I probably would but if Hazel wants to save Leo so badly (which I do to, but it's so risky!) than I have to help her. It was how I was brought up, she's a friend asking for my help and she made her mind up. So I'll help her, but she won't give me the wheel so what's probably going to happen is we're going to die before we even reach the doors. But she's determined, and I have to respect that. Nico gave her something, and I bet it's directions to Greece so there is nothing to stop her. I can hear her crying from downstairs. She must be with Leo. Oh Leo,I am so sorry I...what have I done? I destroyed him! I killed...no Piper, don't do that again. You can't lose it. You need to be strong for Hazel. She lost her boyfriend, a person that she loves. When I thought lost my dad I was a wreck, so I think I know what's she's dealing with, and if I lose it it'll hurt her even more. She's only thirteen for crying out loud! She's only a child! And she's in love...I can't help loving love because I'm a daughter of love so don't judge me! Hazel walks up the stairs wiping tears off her face. She walks up to me and hugs me really hard and cries. She mumbles things and bawls. She is so young. She is almost to young for love. None of this should have ever happened to her. She is far to strong for a thirteen year old. She is stronger than me and I'm sixteen. Emotionally three years older than her and still, I have never loved. I really, really like Jason, but I haven't fallen in love yet, and I've never loved. But this little girl crying into my arms has loved, and she has also lost him. She lost an old friend I'm pretty sure, she lost Frank and thought he was dead, and now she actually lost someone that she actually loves...and it's my fault. It's my fault that she's hurting, it's my fault that I lost a friend, it's my fault that any of this happened in the first place. I was the one who asked Leo is he liked Hazel, and I never would have thought it would lead to this. Hazel is in pain and the only thing I can do is hug her, and try to comfort her well I have to deal with the fact that I was the one that hurt her, I as the one who started it all...I am as bad as Gaea! I manipulated Leo into going after Hazel, I made Hazel swear upon the river Styx and now when they finally fall in love, I kill Leo and ruin this poor little girls life. I hurt her, I hurt him. I am a horrible person and yet, Hazel is coming to me for comfort. I hurt her and still she relieves on me...if someone did that to me I would kill them and make them feel the pain that I would be feeling at that very moment. Which just goes to show how strong Hazel is, and that she is truly and good, strong person. She is so much stronger than me and I am older. I'm a failure, I never should have come on this quest! I hurt everyone. I let my guard down. I killed Leo and hurt Hazel and got us all into a big mess. Now we're headed to the doors and it's my fault that all these evil people are going to come out, just so that Leo can come out. I made Hazel fall for Leo and than I killed him so it's my fault that people are going to come out. Hazel lets go of me and goes to the wheel.

"I'm going to get something to eat" I whisper.

"Okay" Hazel says through tears.

I run to my room and cry into my pillow. What have I done? What have I done? I cry harder than I have ever cried, into my pillow to make sure that Hazel won't hear. I can't hurt her anymore. I just can't. It would hurt me. I can't turn the ship around now, we need to go to Greece. We need to get Leo back. I need to help her or I will be holding all this guilt for my whole life. It wouldn't be fair to m, Hazel, Leo or anyone else in the crew. We need to save everyone. Me and Hazel. And we need to succeed. For me and Hazel. That may sound selfish, but I can't live with all this guilt and I can't hurt this little girl anymore. I just can't. I wipe away my tears and go to the dining area. I take a bagel and go to the deck. I expect Annabeth to take away my bagel, but no one does, which gives me even more reason to help Hazel. We need to save Percy and Annabeth.

"Hi" I say.

"Piper" Hazel says.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Please don't turn me around, I just...I need to save him. I love him" Hazel whispers.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't be able to turn you around even if I wanted to" I say.

"Good" Hazel says. "Why...why did you do it?"

Why did I do it? Why did I hurt my friend?

"I don't know" I say. "I guess because Gaea hurt me so much. I guess because I wanted her gone. I didn't want her in our lives anymore, even though she still was. I just wanted to make her feel pain. When I threw my dagger, I didn't see Leo, I saw a monster. I saw a person that was going to hurt me no matter what, and I didn't like it, so I tried to get rid of it. It was the worst mistake...I am so sorry..."

"It's fine, just try to to kill Leo ever again" Hazel says.

"I won't" I say. "I won't hurt you, either."

"Thank you" Hazel says.

"How long until we get to Greece?" I ask.

"About a week" Hazel says.

"Want me to steer every other...?"

"NO!" Hazel cuts in.

"Okay, just asking" I mumble.

"I don't want to take any chances, I want to get to Leo as fast as I can and I know that you still want to turn me around" Hazel says.

"I don't, but if you care so much than I won't touch it" I say.

"Thank you" Hazel says.

"Why do you say thank you so much?" i ask.

"I don't know" Hazel says. "Why do you kill my boyfriends so much?"

"I don't mean to!" I whine.

"You know, I don't need your help right now, just go!" Hazel says. I know she's crying again.

"Alright" I sigh.

"Thank you."

I walk down the stairs. I can't blame her, and I shouldn't be feeling angry. I just took away the most important thing in her life, or at least, that's what she told me one time when she came to my room. I just want to turn back time! I just want to go back and never even bother with Leo! None of this would have happened than! But I can't. I have to live with my mistakes.

I want Jason! I want him to hug me and say that everything will be alright! I want my boyfriend! I smell something gross. Okay, she should maybe consider getting rid of the body. Hazel must be thinking the same thing because she comes into my room.

"Let's say goodbye to Leo...for now" She says.

"Okay" I say.

We walk down the stairs to where Leo's body is laying. He doesn't even look dead. He looks peaceful and happy like always.

Hazel kisses him on the forehead and slowly opens a window. She shuts her eyes and picks up Leo's body and pushes him out the window we hear a splash which means he landed in the ocean. Hazel runs to me and hugs me and sobs. I hold her tight.

"It's going to be okay" I say.

"No" Hazel cries. "It's going to be okay when he's back. I don't want him to go! I didn't want to lose him. I love him, Piper! I love him so much!"

"I know" I say. "And I'm going to help you bring him back."

"Okay" Hazel says, letting me go and wiping her eyes. "Lets go to Greece."

I nod.

Hazel cries softly as she walks up the stairs. I go to the window and look outside.

"Leo..." I say. Tears form in my eyes and slowly flow from my cheeks. They start to go even faster and faster until it's a silent sob. I start to huff. I'm crying to hard to stop now! I wipe my nose and sit down on the ground. What did I do? Leo was my best friend! Well, not my best friend but he was pretty close. Oh Leo, I'm so sorry! How could I do this to you? You were only...you loved...oh I am so sorry. What have I done? _What have I done_? I start to sob. I killed...I _killed_ him! Not only did I hurt Hazel, but I killed one of my best friends.

I wipe my eyes but the tears still flow. I guess not crying isn't an option anymore. What would Leo want? Well, he said to go back to camp...no Piper don't think like that! You already promised Hazel that you'd help her.

I don't even know anymore. What's the point? It's the prophecy of seven, not two or...four if you include Percy and Annabeth but they could die anytime so...and where did Leo go? What if he went to Elysium? Than we can't bring him back! No, there's a time difference in the underworld. Maybe he's still being determined or whatever it's called. Maybe we can still save him. But what if he goes to where Hazel went? Than he won't remember us...I don't know. I don't know what to say to Hazel, but what if we're to late...what if he went to fields of punishment? He'd be tortured! Okay, okay, why would he go to the fields of punishment? That wouldn't make since!

I wipe my tears off my face and stand up. I need to go to Greece. I need to save Leo. Not just for Hazel, for me too. I don't care if that's incredibly selfish, I want my little elf back!

**AN. Okay, it lt me post this. HAPPY! Three reviews and I'm back. Almost done the next chapter! But remebr, three reviews is the deal. After the next two chapters it's going to be a little bit more happy and funny. This isn't supposed to be depressing!**


	14. New Found Respect

**AN. Here is the next chapter! **

Chapter thirteen, New Found Respect

Hazel POV,

My hands have seemed to be glued to the wheel. I haven't left for a few days. You know, I think I am turning into Leo. But, I can't talk to Piper. I can't even look at her, which makes me feel like a bad person. She is probably grieving just as much as I am, but she was the one who killed Leo in the first place. But I can't think of that right now, I want to get to Greece.

"Festus?" I ask. Festus makes a clicking noise. I have figured out a few things, some of them Leo taught me. Like a high pitched squeal means he needs more oil and such. He doesn't talk in like...sentences, he talks in ways that let me know when there's a monster alert or if he needs more antifreeze and so on. I was a little bit sad to hear that, but oh well. My stomach starts to ache. I don't move. I need to get to Greece. For Leo, for everyone. Percy, Annabeth, me, Piper, Leo, Nico, Jason, even Hedge. And everyone in the world.

"Hazel" Piper whispers.

"What?" I ask.

"You should take a break" Piper says.

"Why would I do that?" I ask.

"Because, if you starve to death before we even get there, there's no point" Piper says.

I sigh. "Okay."

I try to take my hands off the wheel. "Okay, I need a little help..."

Piper walks over and pulls my hands off the wheel. I yelp. I take deep breaths and head to the dining area. The difference between Leo and me is I'll give in earlier when I'm hungry.

I take a bowl off the shelf and just look at it for like...ten minutes. All of a sudden it fills with gumbo. I smile. No matter how many bad memories New Orleans brings back, I must say I've always loved all the food. I start to eat. It tastes better than my mother's gumbo. Well, that isn't saying much. My mother didn't even care, she just threw stuff in – whatever was getting old in our icebox. It makes me sad to think that my mother never loved me for all those years. I loved her, and the only time she gave me any respect was when she was about to die. I don't even realize I'm crying, but a tear just dropped into my bowl. I start to eat. I can't spend to much time down here. The sooner I get back to the wheel, the sooner I'll be back in Leo's arms.

I finish my food and put the bowl in the sink I walk upstairs to Piper. I hear a big BANG! I start to run.

I get to the deck and I stand with my mouth agape.

"So sorry" Piper laughs. She is standing in the middle of the deck covered from head to toe in oil. "I thought that Festus may want some oil or something and when I went to go get it I slipped and..."

Before she finishes her sentence I'm already laughing. Piper starts to giggle and in a matter of seconds I have tears in my eyes I'm laughing to hard.

"So sorry" Piper says.

"That's fine" I laugh.

"Oh good" Piper says.

Wow, this is the first time I've laughed since Leo died.

"Hee-hee, okay, I need to get back to steering" I laugh.

"Okay" Piper says. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"That'd be best" I giggle.

Piper walks downstairs laughing. I look up at the sky with my mouth open. Should I laugh? Yes. I let out a giggle. Oh great! I need to get back to steering.

I start to hum a song. It's a song that I heard Leo sing when he got bored. I don't know the words, the song was in Spanish. When I asked him about it he told me his mother used to sing it to him. Then he asked me not to laugh. I told him I'd never laugh at him and that he was lucky. I never had a mother who sang to me, nor did Piper or Jason or Annabeth for that matter. But, with Jason his mom was a drunk. With Piper, well, her mother is a goddess, same with Annabeth. My mom barely registered my existence. Leo, he was lucky. He had a mom who loved him more than anything in the world. Percy has a mom, though he doesn't talk much about her, but from what I picked up she's a really good person who really loves him. Nico, he _never_ talks about his past, in fact he only told m a few days ago that he is Greek, not Roman. I don't really care, but Reyna _will_ kill him. I know nothing about Coach Hedge's past and frankly, I really don't want to.

I sometimes wonder about Reyna. What was her past like? I know about Circe. I mean, how can you go on a quest that half is about Reyna's sister and not know what's happening? But what happened before that? What was before Circe? Who was her Father? What was her life like before Circe? But, if I ever ask her about that, she'll have her dogs eat me. Oh course, I could ask her through an Iris message. Well, the last time we did that she was taking a bath, and I do not ever want to see that image again. But, the I could at least try.

"Festus, go on auto pilot" I say. Is that what you say when you're on a warship?

Anyway, I walk down the stairs and and to my room, grab a Drachma from my sock drawer, and head to the bathroom. I want to understand Reyna, see what she went through to become like this.

I turn on the tap and turn it to hot, then open a window and let that steam out, making a rainbow. I say "Oh Iris, Goddess of Rainbows, please accept my offer!" I throw my Drachma into the water and it disappears. I say her name and location, and an image at her at her desk appears.

"Reyna" I say.

She looks up. _Hazel?_

"Why aren't you attacking Camp Half-Blood?" I ask. "I mean, I'm glad and everything, but I thought you headed out weeks ago?"

_I've been trying to hold Octavian back for a long time, and finally I just gave up and through the weapons out of the ship so now we came back to get more weapons. I don't know what to do! _Reyna says.

"Okay, good. Do you want a status report or something? I really need help" I say.

_Okay_ Reyna says.

"Well, it's been the worst few days possible. First of all, the good news. Annabeth finished the Mark of Athena; the bad news, she and Percy fell into Tartarus. Second, Gaea took both me and Leo over and manipulated us. Now Jason, Nico and Hedge have been captured. Third, Piper had to kill Leo to to save me. Fourth, Frank left the ship because Gaea put evil memories in his mind about me. He should be at Camp Jupiter in a few weeks. So life is pretty bad" I say.

_Well, Leo tried to destroy our camp so I don't care about him_ Reyna says.

"About that" I explain everything that happened and Reyna nods. Wow, that was easier than I thought.

_So, you and the Venus girl are the only people on the ship_? Reyna asks. She says Venus like it's the worst thing on the planet.

"Aphrodite, and yeah" I say. "Leo taught me how to steer."

_Where are you?_ Reyna asks.

"Serbia" I say. "Just a few weeks away."

_No, about a week_ Reyna says.

"Okay, I as actually going to ask you a question" I say.

_Ask away_ Reyna says.

"Who were you before Circe?" I ask quietly.

Reyna sighs. _Hylla and I grew up a few miles away from the Sea of monsters. Our father was a man named Jaden. He was no genius, in fact, he was an idiot. He didn't care about us, he kept us in his garage and only brought as food and water once a day, and at holidays he let us come into the house. Hylla soon made a plan to escape. I was young then, I was only nine. Hylla was a teenager. One night when our father had had too much alcohol, Hylla and I sneaked out. But father had woken up just a few minutes after we left, and he ran after us. We ran as fast as we could, but I was so little...father caught up to me and pulled me back. That was the first time I used my strength against anyone. I am a daughter of Bellona, and I honoured her. After that, Hylla and I ran and ran, until a lady appeared to us, she told us her name was C.C., and she brought us to her island and gave us jobs. Food and water, clothes. Then when I was the age of fifteen, two kids came to Circe and they blew it up. But I guess it was because C.C. Turned him into a guinea pig. I forgave him though, but it took him years to find me again. It was Percy. And, that is what I remember. I was very young then._

"Wow" I say. "But I do know about Percy. I mean, I went on a quest and stuff, how can I not know?"

_I see_ Reyna says. _Hazel, you may not tell _anyone_, I have never told anyone in my whole life. But I trust you, Hazel. You have a horrible past, just like me._

"I promise" I say. "So your dad was horrible?"

_yes_ Reyna says.

"I'm so sorry Reyna, I had no idea!" I say.

_I know, no one knows_ Reyna sighs. _Do you want any advice on your quest?_

"Yes, but Reyna...your past" I say.

_Something that I have come to learn in the past few years. The past is the past, what matters is the present, and the future. What matters is who you choose to be. And I chose to tell you. Hazel, if you want to be a hero, be a hero. Try never to fall into evils tricks. Once I can get rid of Octavian, I will. But how I feel about some people is how I feel, like I'm still not sure about the Greeks. But I can chose differently in the future. That's what's important. But you can't always rely on, or wish on the future, the present is important. You need to make good choices. Really, you can choose whatever you want, Hazel _Reyna says. _As for the quest, do what you have planned, and stick to it._

"Thank you, Reyna" I say.

_Alright, I need to go now. No more Miss Nice Daughter of Bellona, I have been far too soft. I've been soft enough to last me a whole year. Go Hazel, finish your quest _Reyna says.

"Alright" I nod. Reyna smiles and her image disappears. That is the first time Reyna has ever been nice to me.

I shut the window, turn off the water and leave the bathroom with a new found respect for Reyna.

End of chapter.

**AN. So yeah, please Review!**


	15. Dead

**AN. Here ya go! Next chappie! Love ya'll!**

**Coffee**

Chapter fourteen, Dead

Hazel POV,

I brush threw my cinnamon hair. I have put Festus on Auto Pilot so I should have a solid five hours of sleep. I haven't slept in days so I'm expecting a good, dreamless sleep. Hopefully I'll have no dreams, I can't deal with them right now. The real reason why I haven't slept is because I'm afraid I'll dream of Leo's death again. How time seemed to slow down when I saw that dagger flying at him. The look on his face when he was hit, and then him falling. The last time I kissed him. The last time he told me he loves me. How his skin paled. How he looked at me on last time. The look full of love and compassion, how he mentally told me to go to the doors despite what rolled off of his tongue. In Leo language, go back to the camps means I'll meet you at the doors. I just know, the look that he gave me told me. In three words, three magic words said one million. The magic words "I love you."

I'll never forget the last conversation I had with him. And I don't have to. He knows that I'm coming to save him. He knows that I love him more than anything. He knows that I would die for him. And yet, he thinks that he doesn't deserve me which I don't get. I'm not much to look at and I'm not as smart as some people. There were one or two Aphrodite girls who liked him, and he could probably have Piper if he wanted her, but for some reason he chose me. _Me_. I am the luckiest person in the world.

I don't wan to lose someone who I love that much, or someone who loves me that much. He is the only person who has ever loved me. I know Frank never loved me, my mother obviously never loved me, and I'm only friends with the people on the ship. Leo is the only person who has ever loved me. Nico may, but I'm not sure. The first thing on his mind is his other sister, the one that died. Bianca. From what I can tell from his stories is that she is manipulative and cold and abandoned Nico when he actually needed her. Bianca and I have nothing in common. If I had any younger siblings (well, technically I am older than Nico, but not emotionally) I would never ditch them, it's not cool. And it's not who I am, and I can't believe she'd do that. But there's nothing I can do. Hey, maybe I'll meet her.

I wash my face and pull on a large pajama shirt with a big kitten with a huge head printed on it. Something Piper gave me a while ago. She's kind of like an older sister. I've always wanted an older sister. She doesn't know what I've been through (jeez, no one has) but she tries to understand and she's really nice. I yawn head to the dining area for a quick snack. I have a sandwich, a grilled cheese to be precise. I eat it quickly and go to bed. I get to my room when I hear a slight crying sound coming from Piper's room.

I put mu ear against her door. She is crying. This is the first time I've heard her cry since Leo died. Come to think of it, I don't even think she cried then.

I open the door. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, Hazel" Piper says,backing away.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing, nothing, go, go" Piper says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Please Hazel" Piper says.

"Is it about Leo? Jason?" I ask.

"Yes, okay!" Piper cries. 'Please go, I don't want you to see me like this!"

"I don't care if you cry, but okay" I say. I leave and shut the door. I go to my room and fall asleep the second my head hits my pillow.

_My dreams aren't scary at all, actually, they are really amazing. It's almost all the good times I've spent with Leo. It starts with the rock and the whole thing with Echo. We were so close and I almost kissed him. That's my little secret. I had almost kissed him but then I remembered Frank and I didn't. Then I see some of the times when we were just on the deck, smiling and laughing. Him telling jokes. Him telling everything and me telling everything. After that I see the time I brought him back into my memory, but only the happy part, like when I kissed his cheek. After that, the cute time when he he fell onto deck and he said "Hey babe." That was my first clue that he ever liked me. Than I saw the fight that I actually enjoyed. I was realizing that he liked me and every time he said something I shot it back unknowingly because really I was finding out everything. Then when we started dating. He and I laughing together. Then the first time he told me that he loves me, and the first time I said I loved him back. Also all the times that Piper and I had funny talks about Leo and I. And that time when I woke up when I was in Leo's arms. It was the day after Frank "Died." I was in his arms, it was the happiest moment in my life. The way his arms felt around me. Of course, we were on the floor and it was so uncomfortable, but Leo was so warm that I forgot about the floor. I kissed him then put his head on my lap and I played with his hair for hours. Then I remembered that Frank died, but the vision changed. The times that we dated, the times that he made me laugh. No one has ever made me laugh as hard as Leo had. No one. Not even Sammy. Then, Leo was falling to the floor..._

I jump awake. That was the exact image I so did not want to see. I look at the clock, . I sigh. I get up and go to the deck.

I miss Leo. I miss Nico. I miss both of them so much. Wait...Nico said that he brought back Bianca for a few minutes...he also said that he keeps a journal. I run to his room and rip the door open. I look under hid bed and find nothing but his sword, I look in his closet and I find a picture of a girl that looks like him (Bianca probably) and a picture of me which makes me smile. He also has a few pairs of clothes in there. I look in his desk but there's nothing but a few pencils. I give up and fall onto his bad. Where could it be? I feel something under my head. I look under his pillow and let out a happy laugh. I found it. I flip open the pages and sit down at his desk, turning his lamp on. I giggle as I see his hand writing starts getting the better the more he writes. I notice a bunch of spelling mistakes but you can't blame him, he was eleven and he has Dyslexia. I soon find it.

He explains about happy meals (whatever those are) and giving them to the dead and saying a spell and stuff. I get a notebook and write it down (I find the notebook in his closet, but it's empty so he won't care (hopefully)).

I run to the deck. Wait! What's a happy meal?

I slowly walk to Piper's room.

"Hey Piper, what's a happy meal?" I call.

Find them at McDonalds" she says sleepily.

"Thanks!" I call and run to the deck. I grab the wheel and slowly land the ship on a hilltop and talk to Festus than run into town. I run to a building that says the name and run inside. Who knew they would stay open this late?

The guy is talking in Latin. This close to Greece? Oh well.

"Hey" I say in Latin in a rough translation. I ask for three happy meals and three ice teas, Leo's favorite. I pay the man and run out, just before the guy saying in English "Crazy kids." I roll my eyes and keep running. I can't waste any time.

I run back to the ship and do all the things on that the notebook states. I run around making sure I didn't miss anything. Finally I'm done, and I just have to wait. A shape appears. I am so happy that Leo actually wants to talk to me. Leo turns to me.

"Hazel?" he asks. "I thought I was..."

I run and hug him, even though I know I'm just hugging air.

"Leo" I say with tears in my eyes.

"What happened?" Leo asks. I tell him everything. How he died, my plan to go to Greece, and my chat with Reyna. I pronounce every word as clearly as possible.

"Hazel, you're going to Greece to save me?" Leo asks.

"Yes, because I love you" I say.

"But Hazel, think of all the spirits that'll come out" Leo says.

"I know, but that won't matter to me if you're out" I say.

"Hazel, I won't let you do this for me" Leo says.

"What?" I cry.

"Hazel, I'm dead" Leo says.

I start to cry. "I'm bringing you back if you like it or not! You can't say this too me! I have been hurting for the last few days! Let me do what Nico did for me!"

"Hazel, Nico went into the underworld and brought you out. You are going to open the doors of death and leave the doors open until I come out which I might possibly come out last because I don't have a choice over these things!" Leo says.

"But Leo, I can't turn around now...I am to close, I...I can't go to the doors all for nothing" the tears in my eyes speed up.

"Hazel, when you go back to New York, do to DOA recording studies. That's where I was until a few days ago. Once there, you know, you did this too" Leo says. I look up, he's smiling.

"But Leo, I could bring your mom back...I could bring _my_ mom back! Think of all the people I could save!" I say.

"But Haze, think of all the people who will kill you the second their out" Leo says.

"But it'd be worth it if I could bring your mom back, I know how much you loved her" I say. "And I love you."

"I love you too. Hey, I talked to her. It was all teary but I was so happy to see her. I'm fine now. I finally got to tell her that I'm sorry and I loved her and...goodbye" Leo says.

"But Leo..." I say.

"Hazel, please, promise me that you won't keep the doors open" Leo says.

"Why is everybody telling me what to do and what not to do?!" I yell. "I'm sorry, but you are not the boss of me! You don't control me and I can do what I want when I want! Stop trying to make me do things!"

"Hazel, I'm not trying to control you, I just don't want you to get hurt" Leo says. My eyes sting with tears. I haven't even realized that I'm bawling. Tears sweep onto my bare feet, and sliding onto the floor making a small puddle.

"But I don't want to! I don't want to wait! I just want you back!" I sob. "I just want you back now, I want you to hug me! I want you to...kiss me, okay?!"

"I don't want to wait either, but I don't want anyone to get hurt" Leo says, with tears forming in his eyes.

"But I don't wanna wait! I don't wanna keep going! I can't keep going, Leo, the only thing that has kept me going was knowing that you would holding me again, knowing that I would be with you, Leo! You are the only person who has ever loved me, Leo! If I have no one who loves me in the whole world, I will get depressed and depression causes not eating and not eating causes sickness and sickness causes death! Do you want me to die, Leo?! Do you?!" I scream.

"No" Leo says. "I don't want you to die. I just. Come here. You can't hug me, but I can hug you. And I can kiss you."

I nod and whimper, and stand still. I feel Leo's warm arms around me and his lips covering mine. He puts his hand on my cheek. It isn't strange for me to kiss a dead person because technically, he's kissing one.

"Don't go" I say, with tears in my eyes as Leo pulls away.

"I really don't want to I...I don't want to leave!" Leo says with his eyes flooding.

"Kiss me again" I say. Leo nods. I shut my eyes and Leo's lips are on mine again. They feel warm, and full. I full happy and in love and I know that Leo is my true love. Because, well, this may sound a little cheesy but, I do truly love him.

I stand here for hours, long after Leo has gone. I just stand with my lips out, pretending to be kissing Leo even though he's gone. I pretend that he is still here. I don't know what I'll do if he isn't here, I seriously can not deal with that! My eyes are still closed but I can see through my eyelids that the sun has come up and it rises.

"Hazel?" I hear behind me.

"Yes?" I say weakly, opening my eyes. I shut them quickly since the sun is directly in front of my eyes. I turn my head a little and my vision has greyed. Leo is gone. I take a deep breath in. No, I am not going to cry!

"Hazel, what are you doing?" Piper asks. I turn to face her. She looks concerned.

"Well, I have to wait to save Leo" I croak.

"You aren't going to open the doors?" Piper asks.

"No, Leo convinced me not to" I say.

"Leo?" Piper asks.

"Yes" I smile. Piper nods unwillingly and looks at me strangely.

You know...Leo definitely didn't seem like a dead person.

End of Chapter.

**AN. Sorry about all the spelling mistakes! This hasn't been spell checked so it's all weird. So anyway, review.**

**Coffee**


	16. Taken

**AN. Okay, warning you now that this is a really stressful chapter and the end of it is...oh my gosh, I surprised myself! Anyway, read and review!**

**Coffee**

Chapter Fifteen, Taken

Leo POV,

I get sucked back into the underworld. I put my head in my hands and cry. I don't want to make her sad! I don't want to see her cry! I don't want to be dead. It really sucks down here. I don't know where am I or if I'm in the fields of punishment or Elysium or whatever, all I've seen for the last few days is darkness and I hear screams in the night. I must have lost my way or something, because I haven't seen anyone yet. I am all alone and I can't see the hands in front of my face. Is this what it's going to be like? Eternity in complete and utter darkness? Scared of those screams? I don't know, but I don't like it. I lie down. All I want if Hazel. It doesn't seem fair that I get my mom my dad, my siblings and her and she only has me. That stuck with me. How can you have only one person who truly loves you? But then again, there are some people who have no one. Like kids who live on the streets or children who are locked in their attic, used to be abused. Oh, I wish that wasn't her! What if it was? What if Hazel was abused and it was normal back then? Was Sammy ever around to help her? One of the reasons why I don't want her to open the doors is because I don't want Sammy to come back and take Hazel away from me. It doesn't seem like a great grandpa thing, it seems more like a brother or a cousin thing and that happens all the time, right? But it's Hazel, and almost no one is like her. I seriously don't want to stay here for sixty years like Hazel has. I don't want to fall in love with anyone but Hazel, cause I mean, come on she is probably the only person who'd fall for me and she's way out of my league. I don't care about this stupid place! I want to be back on the deck with my dragon and Hazel! I don't want anything else. That's all I want. Even if Festus wasn't there. Hazel is the most important thing in my life. I don' know how she found me, or how we fell, but I know that I love her and eventually, when we're in our twenties or something, I'll propose. Doesn't everyone make up a family in their head? We'd have to boys and two twin girls. The boys would be named Nico because of Hazel's brother and Lion (because it sounds like my name!). The girls would be named Hannah (because it sounds like Hazel!) and Yvonne because Hazel once told me she loves that name. Yvonne and Hannah will look like her and the boys...well, maybe they'll look like her too, because I don't wish my features on _anyone_. Hazel and I will move to New York or Long Island or, if she wants, New Orleans and we'll raise them. We'll raise them outside the city so they'll have a normal childhood. I've never dreamed about this kind of thing before, it wasn't really in my plans, but since Hazel's and mine first kiss, I've been dreaming about it. I am crazy for wanting it? Well, apparently some relationships don't last that long, But if I was with Hazel, then it would last forever. But, only problem to this tale, Piper killed me!

Why would she do this? I thought we were friends! Why would she do this? I might have gotten control again. I hated Gaea being in my body, worst experience ever! It was painful. I wanted it to stop, I was crying on the inside.

Oh. My. Gods. How is Hazel going to find me?

_HELP! _I scream. _HELP!_

Okay, fine, I never talked to mom but that's not the point.

_HELP!_

A second later I see a bright light in front of me. I look at my hands, I can finally see them. I look up, it's a woman. She has long wavy light brown hair and blue eyes, she looks like she's a teenager. There are dead flowers in her hair and her green dress that looks like it's made from grass looks a little old, but she is still very pretty. Her face looks young and scared. She isn't a nymph, she's something else. I think she must be a goddess.

_Persephone?_ I ask.

She nods.

_Why are you here? _I ask.

"Because I know what you feel. You don't want to be stuck down here, away from a person you love. But you are in the wrong part of the underworld, Nephew" Persephone says. Her voice is young but wise, like she's seen to much for her age.

_Nephew?_ I blink.

"Yes, I am a daughter of Zeus and Demeter and you are a son of Hephaestus who is a son of Zeus. Therefor, you are a nephew" Persephone says.

_Are you Greek or Roman?_ I ask.

"I'm Greek, but if you were Roman I'd turn into my Roman form" Persephone smiles.

_Okay, which part of the underworld am I in?_ I ask.

"You're in the hell hounds den" Persephone says, casually.

_What?!_ I cry.

"Calm down, I'm going to take you to where Hazel will find you. You need to only have her on your mind otherwise your mind will be wiped. The only way you are going to get that future is if you remember her. You won't remember anyone, or anything else but Hazel can get your memory back with time" Persephone says.

_Alright_ I say. _Will I remember that I love her? Will I remember the family I planned? And how do you know about that?_

"Well, son of fire, I have been keeping an eye on you ever since you arrived. You are one of the only souls that Hades lets me watch. I don't thinks it's fair to keep you away from someone you love. I was taken away from my mother and I miss her everyday. I know that you miss that girl and that you love her. I don't want anyone to be taken away from the one they love. So I know how you feel. And I'm a goddess, I can do any things. And yes, you will remember that you love her and your plan for the future, our little secret, okay?"

_Okay. Thank you...aunt Persephone...?_ I say.

"Just call me Persephone" she says. "But to me, you are my nephew. I think one of the only nephews I like."

_What is Hazel to you, then?_ I ask.

"Step daughter" Persephone says.

_I see._

"Alright, Leo, Keep her in your mind. Her name, her face, your love for her..."

All of a sudden I'm somewhere else...wait, where was I before? Who am I?

Hazel. Hazel. I love Hazel. She has cinnamon hair and black skin and amber eyes. Very pretty. Her hair is in a ponytail. She is smiling. She is two years younger then me. She lived in New Orleans. I love her more then anything in the world and in the future, I want to marry her.

Hazel Levesque. Hazel Levesque. A girl who I gave my heart to, willingly. A girl who in favor gave me her heart back. A gift that I would never give away, never break because it is to precious for words. Am I really this romantic? I do not remember _that_. Well, I think I like it.

Cinnamon hair. Black skin. Amber eyes. Beautiful. And...an arm around her...? She's taken?

**AN. Now I'm just being mean! I surprised myself. Oh well, next chapters better and even MORE intense. I don't understand! Anyway, review away! Three more reviews if you want chapter sixteen.**

**Coffee**


	17. Give Me A Sign

**AN. Okay, here's the next chapter. It isn't that good but hey! At least it's an update c:**

Chapter sixteen, Give Me A Sign

Hazel POV,

"What's the Timeworp?" I ask. Piper is trying to demonstrate songs to see if I like them.

"Pshh, I don't know, it's just what the song says" Piper says. "Okay, no more Rocky Horror. Let's try some Titanic."

"You mean the ship that sank?" I ask. "I remember that from my first life."

"Yeah, but this is the songs of the movie" Piper says and starts to sing a song about a whiny girl who says wherever he is she'll be there, breaking down his door. Obsessive much?

"Okay, what do you think of that?" Piper asks.

"I think that the girls whiny and she has problems" I say. Piper sighs.

"Okay, time for Ke$ha" she says. She starts to sing a song about a place downtown? Freaks? Dirty freak for all?

"This songs weird" I say.

"Okay, is there any song that you liked?" Piper sighs.

"Yeah, I liked the one summer paradise" I say. "Is it called heart beat?"

"No, it's called summer paradise" Piper says. "Really? You liked it?"

"Yes. It was sweet" I say. "Most of the other ones were fast and over whelming."

"Story of my life" Piper mumbles. "LMFAO?"

"What on holy Olympus does that mean?" I ask.

"You don't like swears, right?" Piper asks.

"Yes" I nod.

"Then nothing" Piper says. I roll my eyes.

"Okay, let's here some" I say.

She starts to sing a song about party rock? Does that mean Rock the party or something?

"I don't get it" I say.

"Alright, slow songs" Piper says. "Oh! I know! Songs by Fun!"

"Piper!" I say.

"No, no, you'll like these ones" Piper says

She sings about being young...fire...brighter then the sun...? Hmm...I like it I think.

"What do you think?" Piper asks.

"I like it" I say.

"Finally!" Piper says.

"Alright, I'm hungry, can you take the...Festus, auto pilot please" I say. Festus creaks with a nod.

I give a quick, awkward smile and head to the dining area. I still can't trust Piper. I know, she has been hiding her tears and she's hurting and...well, she did promise she was going to help me, but how do I know that she's not lying...? Hey! River Styx! If she made me swear, she has to, too.

I run up onto deck. I don't even feel hungry anymore.

"Piper! Piper!" I say.

"What?!" she asks.

"I know how I can actually trust you!" I say, running up the stairs so fast, I run straight into Piper, knocking both of us down.

"What?! How?!" Piper asks, a little bit annoyed.

"Swear upon the River Styx that you won't turn me around!" I say.

"Okay, I swear upon the River Styx that I won't turn the ship around, until we close the doors" Piper says.

"Yay!" I say. "Okay, you can steer the ship, I'm going to take a nap" I say, getting up and heading to my room.

"Hazel" Piper says.

"What?" I ask.

"What were you doing last night? Were you contacting Leo?" Piper asks.

"Yes" I say. "Please don't hate me, I just...I just needed to see him."

"It's fine" Piper says. "Does he blame me?"

"I didn't ask" I say. "Sorry."

"It's fine" Piper says really fast. "Okay, go to bed. Go, go, you must be tired. go."

Her voice is high pitched and she's talking really fast. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Hazel, go!"

I sigh and leave. She's upset.

I sit down on my bed. I can't sleep. To many things are on my mind. Leo. Me and Leo. Leo's death. Piper killing Leo. Leo coming back. Me saving Leo. Piper getting mad. How much I love him. How me and Piper are the only ones who can save the world. How we are the only ones who are trying. We're the only ones on the ship, we're the only ones. How can only two people save the whole world? How can only two people fight off so many monsters? I don't know about Piper, but I don't know if I can do it. I'm only thirteen, and I know that everyone thinks of me as a child. It's true, I guess. I am only thirteen, but I feel older, I feel like I'm as old as Leo, maybe even older. I feel like I'm trapped in a body. But, from what I get from Piper, every girl feels like that. Maybe this is how a thirteen year old is? I don't know. Am I too young to be with Leo? He is two years older then me, fifteen, but does that mean I shouldn't be with him? Well, I love him and he loves me, so it shouldn't matter. Piper tells me that boys have started dating boys and girls have started dating girls, and I agree that if you love a person, it shouldn't matter. But to be fair, if a forty year old went out with a twenty year old, it wouldn't be alright, but a two year difference shouldn't matter so...no one should care. This is new to me, in my first life things like kissing was scandalize, but now it's fine, so I don't care. I really do love him, I know he loves me. I can see it in his eyes. His eyes are so beautiful. They remind me of coffee, but also like chocolate. They look full of pain, but full of life. They tell me that he has seen so much pain, but has also been happy. He tries to hide his pain, I know, but he shouldn't hide it from me. I have seen pain as well, I have seen happiness. We have both seen horrible things, but we have both seen wonderful things. Most of the wonderful things that I have seen have been with Leo, because in my last life, the only happiness that I had ever experienced was with the horses and with Sammy. Wow, I haven't thought about Sammy in so long. Maybe because I have never felt the way I feel about Leo about Sammy. Sure I liked him, but I have never loved him. I thought I did then, but looking back I know that I didn't. The way about Leo is so much more, when he looks at me I know he's my best friend. When Sammy looked at me I only smiled, thinking we're are very good friends,but there was never the connection there that I have with Leo. Sadly, that's how I felt about Frank. I hope that he finds a girl who will love him like I love Leo. He deserves that. After what I put him through, if he doesn't find a girl who loves him, I will hunt down Venus and slap her in the face.

I change into my clothes and put on a nightgown.

I remember those long nights when I couldn't sleep and I went out onto the deck, where sometimes Leo will meet me unexpectedly and we'd talk for hours until one of us would collapse into the others arms. Leo would pick me up and carry me to my room, his hands warming me up. I remember that one night, when he thought I was fast asleep, he told me that he'd always protect me and that Frank is so lucky, and he had kissed me on my cheek. I had _very_ sweet dreams that night. I sigh and put my head on my pillow and try to sleep. I can't lose it again, I don't want to do what I did when I thought Frank had died. I don't want to be stuck in a coma where I can't stop crying, I can't do that if it's only me and Piper on the ship. Piper can't deal with me, Nico could barely. And we are on our ways to the doors.

But gods I miss him. I miss his warm hugs, his hand on my shoulder, his arms around my waist, and his lips on mine. The way we laughed when Leo told a joke. Usually he didn't laugh at his own jokes, but he told me that he loves my laugh so much that he has to laugh with me. I smiled, although I know that he was thinking "because your laugh is funny." I know it is, everyone laughs at my laugh. Even Nico, the most straight faced guy in the world, giggles when I laugh. I don't know why, if anyone should laugh at a laugh it should be Leo's, but I guess they think I'm funny.

Something I really want to ask...why? Why me? Why do I have to save the world? Why does my boyfriend have to die? Why is everything on my shoulders? Why did I have to die? Why did I have to have flashbacks? Why do I have a curse? And why...why did Leo pick me? Why does he love me? He could probably have almost anyone, but he chose me. Me! The freak who has diamonds pop up at her feet. The dead girl. The girl who gave everything up so that I could save my mom. Why would he choose me? I'm weak and stupid and I'm not funny. I'm not beautiful, either. I have weird gold eyes, my hair is lighter then my skin, I'm short...why me? My mom made me feel like I have done everything wrong, and to some degree I believe her. It is my fault that Leo died and everything happened. If I just didn't blow up that island...well, then I never would have met Leo. Sometimes I wish I never even bothered. If just lied to myself about my feelings. Maybe Leo wouldn't be died right now, and I'd still have a best friend. But right now, Frank has left, Leo is dead, and everyone has been captured. My fault. My fault. I am a disgrace. I don't deserve anything. I should have gone to the fields of punishment. Then this whole mess may not have happened. Maybe Nico would have been one of the seven. Or Reyna. I wish that Nico never brought me back. I wish that I was still dead. I don't want to live with all this. I just feel so bad, I have done so many things wrong. I have done things that I shouldn't have. Why am I such a failure? There has been that I've done right. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. And when I did things that were good, it turned bad.

Am I really crying right now? I didn't even know.

Why did I just _have_ to lose Leo? Why do I have to lose _everything_ I care about? I'm not going to name everything I've lost, it would take too much time. I need a distraction, I need something good to happen, I don't want to always have all this guilt! Why do I have to have all this guilt? It's not fair! I have done nothing wrong! Did I have a life before this besides the first Hazel? Did I do something really bad? I don't know who I was. Is this my first life? I don't think anyone can know. Why me?

I sit down at the edge of my bed. Why gods, why me? Why father? Why? Why do I have to carry so much? I'm only thirteen! I still only count as a child! Oh father, please help me. You need to give me a sign, you need to help me understand. Why does everything have to fall upon my shoulders? Why do I have to deal with all this? I can't, I can't. I can't live with this. I just want a sign. I am to young to hold all of this. I don't want any of this. I only ever wanted Leo, and that had to be ripped away from me. The spark is gone, and I'm alone. A diamond without another, a diamond that is alone. The spark that created me is gone, the spark that I have grown to love has left. Now I have to light it again, otherwise I will explode. With only a dove by my side, and a dove who put out the spark. But I can not blame the dove, she was doing what she had to. I just wish that he wasn't gone, or at least I wish I could be with him. It isn't fair to blame her though, I know better. I got to see him again. I got to be in his arms. I got to be kissed, but I still feel so empty. I still feel like I have been ripped apart. Why? Why Venus? Why did I fall into your trap? A trap that left me like this? I don't understand why everything I care about has to be taken away. Everything.

I don't understand, but please father, please tell me.

End of chapter.

**AN. Three reviews for the next chapter. THREE!**


	18. Love You Like a Friend

**AN. SOrry I've been gone for so long! But I want to give a special thanks to the amazing author Cuteypuffgirl! She has been very awesome and she Beta'd this chapter, and she says that she'll beta the next! If I could, I'd give her a huge drama queen hug right now! I love her stories and you HAVE to check them out! So, without the amazing Cuteypuff, I would not have this chapter so thank you SO MUCH! And if you don't go check her out, you should very well stop reading right now because I don't want reviewers who don't respect my favorite authors! So go check her out, everyone of you, and review her amazing, beautiful stories! But before I lose you all, please read tis chapter!**

**Coffee**

**Chapter Seventeen:** _Love You Like A Friend_

**Piper's P.O.V**

I sit down in my room; my back against the wall.

I haven't been able to sleep all night. I know that Hazel was having a panic attack. When I went to go check on her a few hours ago, she was sobbing. She was also down on her knees, praying to the gods. It broke my heart. It was only then when I saw how much pain Hazel was in. I don't know how to help her with situation, or why I ever _did _anything in the first place.

Why do I even bother trying anymore? It always ends badly; it always ends with someone in tears. No matter what I do, it always ends up resulting in something bad.

I've tried a lot to make it up to her; I've done whatever I could to help Hazel, and yet nothing works. She's missing Leo; I know she is. Who wouldn't be missing the person whose fate was decided by them?

She is so young, but, nevertheless, strong. I don't understand. I feel a bit envious, I must confess. Athena must have filled her head with a lot of wisdom, because I would never have the guts to go through with this. Or - please don't kill me for saying this - but she might just be a little bit_ stupid_, as well.

I mean, her plan so far is to go to the Doors of Death and keep the doors open until Leo comes out; or that's what she said last time I checked. She keeps changing her mind so much I just can't keep track of her! She is so much like Leo with an ADHD-esque mind; to be honest, I think his absence is influencing her. She gets really hyper sometimes, and can almost never make up her mind.

Well, I know that she has her heart set on saving Leo, no matter what. Oh, well, I want to save him too. He is my friend, and I've apparently known him longer than Jason. However, if it wasn't for Jason, Leo and I probably wouldn't be friends, to be honest, because that kid is just so ADHD, sometimes I don't understand anything he says. When he talks about his machines in his usual incessant manner, I barely understand a single word of it, but he sounds so enthusiastic about it, that I just nod along, because I if I ask him what that means he'll say it all again, but faster.

I don't know how Jason and Hazel can talk to him, but I've got to say, he has become my little elf friend – my_ only_ friend, at a time - and if Hazel hadn't had her heart set on saving him, I'd probably have cried until I'd choked to death. Except I know that Hazel is so resolute about saving him, that not even all the monsters from the Underworld could unnerve her. It's kind of scary, I have to say.

When I even mutter the word _turn_ or something similar, she would immediately withdraw her _spatha _and I'd have to reassure her that I don't want to turn the ship around. It's been like that ever since Leo's death. Nonetheless, I don't mind. I've gotten pretty used to it; being the only one left – it's like I have no choice.

I am interrupted from my internal mantra when I hear a knock on my door. I get up and straighten myself, only to open the door to a quivering Hazel.

"Can I make a bed on the floor here?" Hazel asks, her voice hesitant. "I need someone to talk to tonight, and my room is a mess, so I don't think you could move your bed into mine."

"Sure, but my room isn't as clean as it could be either," I reply, looking back into my cabin and frowning at the chaos.

"Well, we could _attempt _to sleep on the deck tonight. So that way if a monster tries to attack us in our sleep and cough up our rotting carcasses, we could kill it before it can try," Hazel suggests.

"Alright," I say.

I take the sheets off my bed and run it to the deck, and then back to my room to get my mattress. I heave it onto my shoulders and Hazel takes the end. Both of us head to the deck and drop the mattress down after which I begin to make my bed. Hazel and I head to her room and she takes out her bedding, while I try to drag her mattress. Hazel soon returns and finds that I haven't even made it out to the hall yet; (_gods, Leo buys heavy mattresses_).

Hazel and I head down to the deck where Hazel begins making her bed**.** I jog back to my room and change into my bear-printed pajamas. Hazel passes me in the hall and I see that she's wearing one of the t-shirts I got for her. I smile. However, she doesn't, in fact her face looks more grief-stricken than usual. I look down at her hand where I see that Hazel holds a diamond. _An actual diamond._

"What's that?" I ask, my eyes bulging at the sight of the stone.

"A curse," Hazel mumbles and throws it out the window, into the sea.

"Wait! That was a diamond!" I cry, surprised at her actions. _She just threw a diamond into the sea._

"Piper, if I gave that to you, you'd experience horrible things, believe me. It's my curse," Hazel explains numbly, staring at her feet.

I'm hesitant and shocked, but I instead accept this and sigh. "Alright. Whatever you say."

Another pops up at her feet, glimmering and she, and I watch as Hazel throws it into her room. Hazel smiles and walks up to the deck. I'm supposed to follow her when my eyes catch sight of a curious shimmer coming from her room. Dubiously, I turn towards her room. My curiosity takes the better of me and I open her door.

My mouth nearly drops to the floor.

I feel paralyzed; shocked out of my skull, almost. I have never seen so much money in my whole life, and my father is _famous_! Everywhere I look, there's more than ten diamonds. Jewels lining the walls, the furniture, everything. It's crazy! It's like a mine!

I shut the door quickly. Hazel said that they were cursed. If I were to take one, then bad things would happen to me, right?

Quickly shutting the door, I scurry down the hall and on to the deck, slightly afraid that Hazel could find out what I did any minute.  
_  
Why are they here?_ I muse to myself. _I haven't seen them until now, but why do they pop up out of nowhere? Why haven't I ever seen them before?  
_  
So many questions, so few answers.

I jog onto the deck to find that Hazel is already in bed, sitting up whilst braiding her hair. She finishes off with a hair-band when I finally grab her attention.

"Hey," I say."Want me to try doing something with your hair?"

Hazel looks up at me, her face dull. "Like what?"

"Well, I could dye your hair, or give you bangs, or..."

"Kill my hair?!" Hazel asks, looking alarmed at the thought of me _dying _her hair.

"No, no! Not _dye_ as in _die,_ dye as in _to color something,_" I explain to her, attempting to calm her down.

"Oh, okay," Hazel says, relaxing. "Go crazy. But don't make my hair like yours, not that I don't like it, but it wouldn't be that noticeable with all my curls."

I smile and pull her to the bathroom. I gently put her head in the shower and turn on the water. Hazel's hair wets and I pull her over to the mirror after I then take scissors out of one of the drawers. I go to my room and pick up a chair from my desk, then quickly go back to the bathroom. Hazel stands there, looking bewildered.

I sit Hazel down and brush through her hair. I trim it and thicken it a little, then brush some of her hair in front of her eyes and snip it so that it lines perfectly with her right eyebrow. I brush the rest on the other side back. I puff her hair a little with my hands.

"And you have bangs," I tell her and smile. I dry her hair with a towel and Hazel stands up, looking in the mirror. She actually looks very beautiful with bangs. With her golden eyes and coffee-like complexion, gods, that girl is gorgeous.

Hazel smiles at her reflection. "Wow, thank you so much, Piper, I love it!"

Hazel looks extremely happy about it, even happier then I was expecting. I mean, even if I were to slap her in the face right now, and she'd still be all smiles.

"You like it that much?" I ask.

"Yes, but also . . . nothing good has been happening to me for a long, and something finally has," Hazel explains, her voice slightly breaking.

"Well, I'm glad I could help," I say. "And I like how you part your hair in the middle. I'm not a big fan of beauty for myself, but it really is fun doing someone else's hair."

"I bet it is," Hazel says. She then yawns, a long and loud one.

"You must be tired," I remark.

"I am," Hazel says. "A lot has been going on in the last few days."

"Yeah," I agree, aware of she's referencing.

"Do you think Leo will like it?" Hazel asks suddenly, her eyes wide.

"I'm sure he will. And if he doesn't, good for him, it's _your _hair," I reply. "We are talking about hair, aren't we?"

"Yes," Hazel says.

"I think we should go to bed. This'll be fun. Like . . . a sleepover! We've never done that before!" I say, the thought springing to mind.

"Well, we weren't as good of friends as we are now a while ago," Hazel says.

"Good point," I say. "Wanna play 20 Questions when we get on deck?"

"What's 20 Questions?" Hazel asks, her brow creased.

"It's where you ask the person twenty different questions and they have to answer. Do you want to ask me first?" I say. Hazel nods.

We walk onto deck slowly, and I watch as Hazel curls up on her bed. "Alright, question number one . . . hmm . . . when is your birthday?"

"July sixth," I instantly say. "Yours?"

"December fifteenth," Hazel says. "But it's my turn to ask you questions! You have to ask me later! You only have nineteen questions now."

"Okay," I say, glad she's got the gist of the game. I sit down on my bed and hug my pillow, resting my head on my knees.

"Who was your first kiss?" Hazel asks with a smile.

"Jake Thompson. Sixth grade. School play," I say, going back in time That kid was a jerk and he kissed me on a dare.

"Looks like you like _J_names," Hazel laughs.

"I guess," I say, a smile curling on my lips.

"Alright, what is your favorite animal?" Hazel asks.

"Eagle," I say. "It's a Cherokee thing. Eagles are mystical creatures, misunderstood, really."

"Leo tells me you have jammies with eagles on them," Hazel giggles.

"I'm going to kill him again," I mumble. Hazel laughs. Thank goodness, she sensed my sarcasm!

'What is your . . . favorite color . . .?" Hazel asks.

"I don't know, maybe a light purple or blue," I say. "Let's make it fifteen questions; I'm feeling a bit drowsy."

"Alright, how many questions was that?" Hazel asks.

"Well, if you include the one you just asked, it'd be five," I say.

"Alright, ten more," Hazel says. "What is your favorite season?"

"Spring," I say. "I love the flowers."

"Me too," Hazel says. "What is your favorite song?"

"_Carry On _by _fun_," I say, the tune playing in my head.

"How many people have you killed in your life?" Hazel asks. "I've killed myself and my mother."

This question catches me off-guard. "Er . . . just one person, I guess," I say, beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Okay," Hazel says. "Have you ever considered moving to New Orleans?"

"I've wanted to visit. I've always wanted to see the parades and eat the food. Listen to the music. Maybe hop down the Biu like in the Princess and the Frog," I say.

"Why? It's a swamp," Hazel comments.

"I'll show you a movie in a few days."

"Alright," Hazel says. "If you could be a daughter of someone other than Venus, who would it be?"

"Aphrodite, and maybe Athena or Apollo," I say, "or Hermes."

"Cool, I'd be happy to be a daughter of anyone else if it meant I wouldn't have to have a curse," Hazel says.

"I see," I say. "Okay, five more questions."

"Can we make it...ten questions?" Hazel asks. "You can ask me whatever you please."

_Hmm... _Immediately, ideas begin forming in my mind. _Who was her first kiss? Who has she liked? How much does she love Leo? Has she ever loved anyone else? Who was this Sammy guy? Does she like my mom? How does she really feel about her bangs? Is she against beauty or all for it? What was her favorite childhood book? Did it have romance in it?_Were those ten questions already?

"Who was your first kiss?" I ask, starting with the first question on my list.

"Frank," Hazel says, almost a bit wistful.

"Okay," I say. "Who are all the people you've ever liked?"

"Sammy, Frank, and Leo," Hazel says. "I don't really pay attention to other boys."

"Alright, how much do you love Leo?" I ask.

"More than life itself, more than Venus has power, more than I thought was possible. Wow, I really do love him a lot," she adds, almost non-chalantly.

"Wow," I manage to say. "Have you loved anyone other than Leo?"

"Nope," Hazel answers.

"Who's Sammy?" I ask.

"He . . . he was an old friend," Hazel says. "He was a very good person."

"Alright," I say, although that didn't answer my question. "Do you like my mom?"

"Sure, I like love and I don't mind beauty," Hazel says. "Although she is slightly high maintenance, no offence."

"None taken Plus, I agree," I say. "How do you actually feel about your bangs?"

"I love them! I told you that already! I think they suit me," Hazel says.

"Does beauty matter to you?" I ask.

"Well, I like to look pretty, but it doesn't matter on someone else, it's who they are that matters," Hazel replied, her eyes glittering.

"I agree," I say. "True beauty comes from within."

"You're even more beautiful inside then, because you are one of the nicest people I know," Hazel says, grinning.

"Thank you," I smile. "You too, although you're still very pretty on the outside as well."

"You too, and you're welcome, and thank you," Hazel laughs. "Okay, next question."

"What is your favorite childhood book?" I ask.

She pauses before answering this. "The Princess and the Goblin," Hazel says after a few minutes. "Or Narnia, perhaps."

"I have never read the Princess and the Goblin, but I've read Narnia," I say. "Alright, did any of those books have romance?"

"Well, Curdy and Irene have a romance, I'd say. Narnia . . . not really, but the beavers in the first book were married," Hazel says, shrugging. "So, not really."

"I see," I say. "I think that's all the questions."

"Yeah," Hazel says, stretching her arms.. "I'm going to go to sleep now, good night, Pipes. Can I call you that?"

"Of course, that's what all my friends call me . . . Can I call you Haze?" I ask.

"Well . . . only Leo called me that . . . but sure, Leo was my only best friend, but you're my second, so, yeah," Hazel says, wearily.

"Well, then . . . I'll call you that occasionally, I guess. 'Night, _Haze_," I say.

"'Night, Pipes," Hazel says, and in a matter of seconds I can hear a quiet snoring coming from Hazel's bed.

After what seems like an eternity, I sit up. I'm comfortable and all, but I can't sleep. I look over at Hazel. She really _is _much different than I thought. I totally would have thought that she'd have kissed more people then Frank and Leo. Strange. And both her favorite books are magical, which means she dreams a lot, and likes mystery.

Well, Hazel's a hard person to read. But I can tell that she loves Leo and that she is in a lot of pain. I can also see Leo and Hazel's chemistry, it's very omnipresent.

In sleep, Hazel looks very peaceful. Her hair trails around her and the moonlight shines off of it. Her bangs float in front of her right eye. She looks a lot younger when she's asleep. She looks like a scared little girl. You can always see the real person when they're asleep; they can't lie about it. Hazel may be a child, but will do anything for people she loves. A little bit naive and stubborn, perhaps, but everyone is.

I'm snapped from my reverie, when I see her twitch a little. She cringes and she starts to shake her head. Small tears fall from her eyes and down er face. Her hands reach out for each other and she holds them tightly. Hazel cries out, yelling Leo's name. She starts to scream. She shakes her head and cries until she finally manages to sit straight up and look over at me.

"He – he . . . was dy - dying! I - I could have sa - saved him!" Hazel sobs, tears raining down her face, like waterfalls.

"Oh, Hazel" I say. I stand up and walk to her. I sit down on her bed and hug her. Hazel cries onto my shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, alright? We'll save him," I whisper comfortingly. Hazel doesn't answer. She just hugs me and cries. After a while, she lets go and e lies back down. She looks at me with wide eyes. "I don't want to dream about him dying anymore. Every time I close my eyes -"

"Shhh, just don't think about it. What is the most happy memory you can remember?" I ask.

"Well . . ." her voice is hesitant. "I was standing on this rock with Leo . . . he started to fall and I pulled him back up . . . our eyes locked. I almost kissed him. He was leaning in. I was leaning in. But we heard a voice," Hazel says. "I was so happy then. That was the moment that I realized that I really love him. That was the moment that I realized that Leo wasn't . . . someone else. That was the moment I realized that Leo just might love me too. Stupid, huh?"

"No, that's beautiful" I say, wiping a tear from my eye. "Really? That's your best memory?"

"Yes," Hazel says. "But every time I think of it, I see Leo dying falling to the floor and when it seemed like time slowed down . . ." Hazel eyes fill with tears again.

"I'm so sorry", I say, tears start to fall from my eyes. "I'm so sorry I hurt you. You never deserved that."

"You saved me, Piper. You saved me and now you want to save Leo. You did nothing wrong," Hazel says. "I just wish he didn't have to go so soon."

"Do . . . do you have a good memory that doesn't involve Leo?" I ask.

"Yeah," Hazel says, a small smile on her lips, looking up like me. "_Tonight._You're a really good friend. You gave me the chance to be normal. I've never had a friend who'd do my hair and play childish games with me. Or have a sleepover. Making me feel like a normal teenaged girl."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah," Hazel says. "You are my best friend. You are such a good person. You're probably the only person who'd ever help me save Leo. I love him. I love you because you are my best friend, like . . .a best friend?"

"I love you too, like my very best friend!" I say, giving Hazel a long hug. She then detaches herself from me and goes back to her bed.

I watch as Hazel smiles and shuts her eyes.

Sighing, I go back to my bed, and the second my head hits the pillow; I feel a huge hand around my waist.

**AN. Oh yes, I SO DID! Anyway, I need five reviews! FIVE! Or else no next chapter! I love you all! And remember to check out Cuteypuffgirl!**

**Coffee**


	19. So Happy For You

**AN. Okay, sorry I've been gone for so long, but it is my story and I can update whenever I want. Plus, this chapter is awesome, and not cause I wrote it (gods NO!) because my amazing Beta reader Beta'd it! I love her and her stories and if you don't check her out, I will hunt you down and kill you! But anyway, she has had a lo of stuff to do, so I dont want to see ANYONE asking why I've been gone for so long! She is still totally amazing, and you'd be lucky to get her! She is the amazing "Cuteypuffgirl" so go check her out, after you've finished this! She is such a better author then me, and you'll see that when you read this! I love ya'll!**

**Coffee**

**Chapter Eighteen**: _So Happy For You_

_**Hazel's P.O.V**_

I wake up to a high pitched scream. I jump straight up and turn around quickly.

"_HAZEL!"_ Piper screams, her hands flailing wildly. She seems to be in the hand of what seems to be – oh, I don't know – a dragon, maybe?

"_PIPES_!" I scream. Quickly, I withdraw my _Spatha_ from under my pillow and run at the monster. I plunge my sword into its hand; it doesn't seem to notice. It picks me up.

"Put me down!" I scream. _No! Do I have to have one good night and then have a monster attack us? Why gods, why? _I think squeezes my waist, sending pain up my spine.

"Ouch!" I yell, twisting around. "Let me go!"

And that's when I look up to see a huge, sad face.

"Who...?" I ask. And then it comes to me and my eyes widen. _Seriously? I mean, come on! Why?!_ "_Frank_, put me down now!"

The monster is frozen for a moment, before it sets me down.

"Now, Piper!" I say. I watch as it obeys and sets Piper down. "Okay, now turn back into Frank."

Almost hesitantly, the monster starts to shrink and shrink until it's in the shape of a boy. A boy named _Frank _to be exact. "Seriously?" I ask, scathingly.

"What? You aren't glad to see me?" Frank says.

"Okay, Frank, let's look at the logic: you tried to _kill_ Leo, you say you _never_ loved me, and then you say you want to kill me and leave the ship. Did you know that _Leo died_? Did you know that Piper and I are the _only ones_ on the ship? We are going to the Doors of Death _alone_ and you _abandoned _us! Leo died because you left! I have been steering the ship for weeks! And now, you come back and expect us to give you a warm welcome? If you want one of those, go back to camp! There is nothing left for you here!"

I haven't even realized that I've started to scream at him. Well, he deserves it. Am I really this angry? Wow, I haven't even realized. Wow, I hate him! _I really hate him!_

"Wow, Hazel, calm down!" Piper says.

"You let my best friend die because you were so stupid and thought that I'd actually kill you! Frank! I would never kill you! I really liked you, I almost, almost, loved you! And how do you repay me? You leave us here when everyone's been kidnapped! You left and you abandoned me! You abandoned me when you knew that only Leo and I were here, because you had no freaking clue that Piper was still here! I can't believe you! You have to leave; I can't even look at you! I can't believe you had the nerve to come back here and expect to get a warm welcome! _Leave!"_

Tears start to fall down my face. _How could he? How could he? _I think, trying to control my rage.

Frank just looks straight with his eyes closed. "Hazel, I'm sorry . . ."

_"Sorry_ doesn't cut it! You of all people should know that!" I scream.

"Hazel . . . I thought you were trying to kill me . . ."

"But there were only two people on the ship besides you! You left when it was only me and Leo and now he's gone! He's gone and now you dare to show your face! Why, Frank, _why_?" I sob.

"Hazel . . . I . . . I . . . I'm sorry. I didn't know Leo died . . . I thought you'd be fine . . . I thought . . . I'm sorry," Frank says.

"Get off the ship or talk to Piper! _Piper_! Not me! I can't . . . I can't talk to you!" I scream.

I stomp off-deck and sit down on the ground at the end of the stairs, my mind racing.

_Why?_ Why would he do this to _me_? How could he do this? I mean, he used to like me! I used to like him! I just . . . ugh!

_Why?_ I can't believe him! Why would he leave me like that? I don't understand! I know that Gaea put memories in his head, but how can he not remember the nice things? I hate him! _I hate him_! Why in holy Tartarus would he . . .?

Oh, gods! I'm turning into such a drama queen! I just hate that! I thought I was stronger than that. I don't want to go back and exlpain everything that happened to me. No, clinging to the past is stupid and pointless. The past is before me, and it doesn't matter now. I agree with Reyna, the past shouldn't matter anymore. What is important is who you are now and . . .

. . . hmm . . . is Frank here to _apologize_? If . . . if the past shouldn't matter anymore, it should also count with everyone, I guess. Is he good again? I don't know, but I should I at least give him a chance . . . I just didn't know it would hurt so much. Not because I used to like him, I don't have those feelings for him anymore . . . I love Leo; more like it hurts to think he abandoned me. You know, I shouldn't blame him so much. He was being controlled by Gaea, but whenever I looked at him then, I saw Frank. I didn't see another person, I just saw Frank. I couldn't even think of Frank being evil because, well, he's _Frank: _a very kind person in real life.

I wonder what would have happened if I'd have lied to myself and stayed with Frank? Where would I be now? I'd probably be miserable. I was miserable. But I couldn't blame Frank, he never did anything wrong. Well, he did tell me he didn't love me but . . . I told him that I don't love him either. Well, maybe now we can finally be friends again. That's how I've always felt, and that's what I've always wanted. Frank is like an older brother, like a great friend. I love him like that. But I will, and will always love Leo like you want to marry someone and like my best friend . . _. my best friend!_

Okay . . . no matter how angry I am at Frank, I need to try to get over it. I really do.

I get up and brush myself off. I walk up the stairs and close my eyes. I walk onto deck. I slowly open my eyes and I see him just standing there, and the negativity hits me like a speeding bullet.

_I hate him! He abandoned me! No he didn't . . . no he . . . he didn't want to, did he?_

"Fr - Frank?" I ask.

"Hi, Hazel," Frank says

My lip trembles, my hands twitch, and my eyes get blurry. Tears begin to stream down my face. I open my mouth, only to close it. Why is it so hard to look at him? He was friend before, so why is it so hard to forgive him?

I look at Frank. Biting his lip, he looks scared; his fingers tap together. Tears slowly flow from his eyes. He takes a step forward.

"I - I'm so sorry," Frank says. "I never should have charged Leo that night . . . I let my guard down and . . . and let her in. You have every right to be mad at me, _I'm _still mad at me. You didn't do anything wrong but . . . you stopped liking me. I understand . . . I didn't feel the spark either. I went to Camp Jupiter . . . Reyna and the children of Mercury helped me with the memories and I can tell which ones are real and which ones aren't . . . you're a good person, Hazel. I am so sorry. You can love whoever you want . . . And I started something with someone . . ."

I take a step forward, smile, then run at Frank and tackle him with a hug.

"You're forgiven! Who did you start something with? Reyna? Tina? Sandra? Gwen? Who? I'm so happy for you!" I say happily. It takes Frank a moment, but he hugs me back. _I am so happy for him! We can finally be friends!_

"Gwen," Frank says. "I started something with Gwen."

"Really? That's so great!" I say. "Are we still going to be friends? You've always been like an older brother to me, Frank."

"Yeah, you've always been like a sister," Frank whispers.

And then another voice perks up. "So, are we all going to Greece?" asks Piper. I look at her to see she's smiling. I look at Frank. He nods.

"Yes," I say.

"Let's save Leo," Frank says.

"Nope, I'm going to DOA recording studies to save him. We are going to close the Doors. Leo is my mission," I say.

"Oh, okay," Frank says.

"Okay, Frank, give me a hug too, I've missed you!" Piper says. Frank walks over to Piper and throws his arms around her. Piper laughs.

"Well, I guess I'm going to keep steering. We should reach the doors in about . . . two days. No more set-backs. Piper, you're in charge of supplies. Frank, you're in charge of defeating monsters and anything else that is going to set as back at all. And me, I'm going to steer the ship . . . and I'm the new Repair Girl!" I instruct. Both Frank and Piper nod.

I go to the wheel and start to steer. Two days. Two days until Annabeth and Percy are back. Two days and the world is saved. Two days and I can save Leo. In three days, I should be back with Leo. Nico will take me to some places through shadow travelling. From there, I'll have to face the dangers of the underworld. I'll take Leo back. Leo and I will finally be able to be together. _Finally._

I can hardly wait!

"Well, troops, time for bed! Festus, auto pilot. Piper, sleep. Frank, to your room and bring your bedding and mattress. We're all going to sleep on the deck for the next two days. Got it?" I ask. They nod. "Good!"

Afterwards, I go to my bed and immediately fall fast asleep.

And that's when it begins.

_I'm the the underworld. I'm back. I'm dead. I hear a silent sob. I look over my shoulder . . . and it's Leo._

"_She's taken!" he cries. "The only person I remember is taken!"_

"_Leo?" I ask. He doesn't seem to see or hear me._

"_Hazel, the beautiful girl that I . . . I love . . . taken," Leo says. "I don't want her to be taken. I love her!"_

"_No Leo! I'm not taken! I'm with _you_!" I yell._

"_Frank Zhang. Hazel is with Frank. So pretty, so fine . . . gods, she's really hot!" Leo says. I can't help but roll my eyes. "And I'm stuck in this . . . where? Oh, Hazel . . . why are you taken?!"_

"_I'm not! I'm not!" I cry. Leo starts to fiddle with something. He makes in into a dove. Then he makes a spear shape. Then makes a lightning bolt. A diamond. An owl. A fish. And a spark. That's us!_

"_Hazel," Leo murmurs. "I'm going to win you back. I love you."_

_He must remember the Argo II! If he remembers all of those objects, then he must remember something._

"_Yvonne, Hannah, Lion, and Nico," Leo whispers. He makes a ghost shape, but my mouth is already agape. Nico? What does he mean Nico? Who are Yvonne, Hannah, and Lion? Why is there a name of an animal? Why is one of my favorite names in his sentence? Who are these people? Why is my brother's name in his sentence?! I don't understand!_

"_Our children were going to be named Yvonne, Hannah, Lion, and Nico," Leo manages somberly._

"_You've planned that?" I ask. I close my mouth. He can't see me!_

_I get up for some reason. I walk through the dark abyss known as the Underworld. _

_I look behind me and then I see . . . her._

"_Mother?" I ask. My lip trembles again. My mother has been down here for 70 years, and I haven't seen her until now._

_She turns towards me. "Hazel . . . ?"_

"_You can see me?" I ask._

"_Of course!" Mother says. She runs to me and hugs me. "I am so sorry, sweetheart! I have been looking and looking for you! I have been looking for you everywhere."_

_Tears form in my eyes. "I was right over there! You had seventy years to find me and I was just over there on that bench! I can't believe you! If you were actually looking for me, you would have found me! I'm alive! This is just a dream! I'm only _ever_coming down to save Leo! Do you even know who Leo is, mother? He is a person who I love! Have you talked to him? He is just where I was! Sitting on a bench, all alone, for seventy years! _Seventy_! You had so much time to find me and you still never even looked! How could you?"_

"_Hazel . . ." Mother says._

"_I never want to see you again! I have a good life up there! I'm happy! When I was alive before, you never even looked at me! You didn't care about me! So don't you dare say you were looking for me!" I scream, nearly in hysterics._

And then my eyes snap open.

I'm not _that _angry at my mom! She was terrible, but I didn't hate her. What a horrible nightmare.

I look up. It's sunrise. I turn my head to see Piper and Frank. They're both snoring peacefully, like angels in sleep.

I stretch and get up and I go to the wheel. I can't believe we're almost there. I can't believe I'm almost back in Leo's arms. Leo, with his cute little elfish grin and almond shaped brown eyes. He's almost shorter than me, but he just tops me. His sweet voice that is slightly high pitched but still beautiful. And of course, the way he makes me feel. How happy I am whenever he looks at me. How whenever he looks me, I know he's my best friend. I just love him so much, if there was one word to describe him, it'd be perfect. He is perfect in every way. Everyone has flaws, but his suits him perfectly. He is just . . . well . . . Leo, and that is the best way to describe him. Amazingly sweet, and a bit foolish, but adorable when he tries to flirt, and sometimes not even realizing that he is. It always brings a smile to my face, and Leo always mirrors my gaze. His laugh lines appear and his dimples are always so vivid when he smiles. His teeth are clean and his cheeks are always rosy. His dark eyes light up and his eyebrows rise, like arcs. His face seems to glow, he is just so beautiful and handsome. He is even more adorable on the inside, I just know. That's the look on his face every single time he sees me.

I am so happy that soon, very soon, I will finally see that again. He will take me in his warm arms and hug me and maybe even lift me off the ground. My head will be on his shoulder and we'll just stand there for hours, wherever that may be. Eventually when we have to leave, his arms will leave my waist and we'll make eye contact. We will lean in close and kiss sweetly. No one can take away how happy I feel when he does that. I just love him, and whenever I look into his eyes, I know that he loves me too. I hope that that will be what happens. I just can't wait to see him. I love him more than anything in the whole world. He always smells good, like honey (which is probably because he uses my shower gel). His hair is always clean. His smile is crooked but beautiful, just the same. He is mine, and I am his. I miss him so much. I wonder if he misses me, too? Does he actually think that Frank and I are together? I don't know. I never thought that I'd ever love someone this much. I never even knew that you could possess this much love. I hope that I'll have this much love for him forever, and I think I will. Gods, I becoming way too romantic_. Weird._

Frank walks up to me.

"Morning," I say.

"Good morning," Frank replies. "How'd you sleep?"

"Oh, horribly. I had the worst nightmare ever!" I say and begin to relay off everything that had happened.

"I'm sorry," Frank says.

"Well, it's not your fault, is it?" I sniff.

"No, but I'm sad you had a bad dream," Frank says. "I had a dream about my mom, too."

"Sorry," I say. "I guess we all have _mommy issues._ At least you had a mom who loved you."

"I guess," Frank says. "We all had daddy issues too. They've only ever talked to us once. For you when you were in your last life, for me I only ever met him a few months ago. And Piper . . . well, she saw him every day but he never had time for her."

"Yeah." I nod. "Hey, I was wondering about you and Gwen. Care to dish some details?"

"Well, after I got back, she was the first one at the gate. She talked to me for hours and helped me figure out what was real and what's not. She told me about her and I told her about me. I started having feelings for her around midnight, when we kissed. She was very beautiful too," Frank says.

Instantaneously I squeal and nod. Gwen _is_ very pretty with her long brown hair and icy blue eyes. I'm so happy for them!

"I am so happy for you!" I squeal.

"Thanks," Frank says. "But Hazel . . . I need to tell you when Piper is still asleep. I . . . I still have feelings for you. I always have. And I know you still have feelings for me too."

I look at him; he looks serious. "Frank, I - I'm flattered but . . . I really love Leo. I'm so sorry to say this, but I don't have feelings for you anymore. I think that you are an extremely amazing friend, but I don't think of you in any other way. I just . . . I love Leo more than life itself, and that's why I need to save him. I'm sorry, Frank, I really, truly am."

Frank nods. "I guess that's fair. I do really like Gwen, anyway."

"I am so happy for you!" I say. "I really am!"

"I guess I'm happy for you and Leo," Frank whispers.

I look at him and give him a hug. "Don't worry Frank, you'll be happy. I know you will. You have Gwen now, and if she's not the one, you'll find someone else. I know you will, you made _me_ like you."

"Thank you, Hazel," Frank says with a smile. "I'm going to get something to eat."

I nod and Frank goes down the hall.

And truthfully, I'm so happy for him.

**AN. So there you have it! Review NOW! Then go check out Cuteypuffgirl and review her stories! Bye, bye!**

**Coffee**


	20. Closing The Doors

**AN. Okay! So here is chapter Nineteen! Okay, so I'm not sure if anyone has had a story yet about if someone closed the doors, but I'm NOT copying! This chapter is Beta'd by the AMAZING Cuteypuffgirl! SHE IS AWESOME AND I LOVE HER WRITING! GO check her out! **

**Coffee**

**Chapter Nineteen: **_Closing the Doors_

_**Hazel's P.O.V**_

We entered Greece a few hours ago and are now nearing the Doors of Death;

The last two days were a breeze; bit of wind, but not too bad.

Piper has been pretty quiet; she left the boat a few times to get supplies but hasn't talked much.

Frank has been Iris messaging Gwen. Every time he leaves the dining area (where he talks to her) he always has a big smile on his face. He tells me she's doing well and says a few words about his conversation before going back to the dining area to eat.

I've been steering for quite a while and have only slept a little. I've eaten enough, but spent almost all the time steering. Some may find it tiring, but for me, it's perfectly customary now.

Piper walks up next to me and smiles. She seems so excited to see Jason. Frank is looking forward to meeting up with Gwen in a few days. And me? Well, I think that I've talked enough about what_I'm_excited for. Well, if you haven't gotten the picture yet, I'm excited to see _Leo._

I can't wait to save Nico because he is probably the only one who can help me because he spent so much time trying to save Bianca. I wish I had met Bianca before she reincarnated, but from what I get from Nico, she was only a good person when she was in the Lotus Casino and for a few weeks afterward. He explains it as – well – that she had just started to float away from her body until only the nergative parts of her were left. He says he misses the Bianca he knew_before_the Lotus Casino. He said when he was trying to bring her back to life, he was trying to bring the old Bianca back, not the person she turned into. He says he still loved her, but the old Bianca would never leave him just to "_catch a break_".

Nico is very touchy about that part of his life and doesn't like to talk about it. I am good at picking up emotions and I know Nico really misses her. I don't know what it's like to have siblings, and I'd be the same, I know I would. I haven't lost a sister or a brother, I've lost everything else. A mother, a friend, and the boy I love. Nico has also lost a mother, but he alsolost his sister: the closest person that he's ever had.

I can still see in his eyes that he's looking for her. He looks sad whenever someone says her name. I know that the biggest thing on his mind is trying to find ways to get Bianca back. He thinks that if he gets her back, he won't get back the Bianca who will leave him the second she starts to feel uncomfortable and then will only come back to talk to someone else, he will be expecting the old Bianca. _The one that actually loves him and cares about him and will spend time with him and his "Mythomagic."_

I pity him, because I can see in his eyes that he really wants his sister back even though he knows in his heart that she isn't coming back. When he talks about her, it makes me want to lie on the floor and sob, because he talks about her like she was the best person in the whole world and doesn't seem to realize that she really is kind of horrible. I feel terrible for saying that but, on some degree, it's the truth.

I miss Nico dearly and can't wait to see him. I need him. He's my brother. We don't love each other yet, we've only known each other for a couple of months, but we know we can trust each other. He really is a good person and I really like him and respect him, and he is one of my closest friends.

He, Piper, and Leo are my dearest and most trusted friends, and I hope they know that. I still don't trust Frank completely, but he is a good person and I know he's trying to change. I'm warming up to Jason, Percy, and Annabeth, and I know that they are perfectly amazing people.

_Coach Hedge_...should I say more? Well, all the people on the ship are good and honest people and I'm glad to be a part of them. I also have a new respect for life. Piper and Frank are to blame for it. Piper has really helped me with being able to accept things. She hasn't even realized it, but she has helped me a lot. Frank . . . well, his choosing to change is a big step forward.

Piper shoots a smile at me. I can see that she is shaking with delight. After today she'll have Jason back. All of us are more upbeat, I guess. Frank walks up the stairs with the biggest smile on his face.

"Gwen bought a kitten! Her name is Magnolia," Frank announces cheerfully.

"That's great!" I say. Frank nods happily. _He and Gwen are so cute together!_

"How far are we away from the doors?" Piper asks.

"About . . . half an hour," I say.

A grin appears on both Frank and Piper's faces. Piper jumps up and down and hugs Frank which in turn makes him jump up and down, which makes me laugh. This is what we've been waiting for; this is what we've wanted to do since the Argo II set out.

Then suddenly my vision goes fuzzy. The prophecy says _to storm or fire the world__must__fall_. I gulp and my stomach starts to hurt.

"Piper, can you take the wheel, I don't feel so good," I say, clutching my stomach.

"Are you okay?" Piper asks, walking over and taking my elbow, concerned.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. The prophecy says that the world is going to fall. It says that some of us may lose our lives," I say.

Frank walks over. "We'll be okay. I know we will. We made it this far."

"But it's been so easy! The last two monster attacks have been from you!" I say.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Piper says. "I know we will. Haze, I think you should take a nap or get something to eat."

"I wouldn't mind a drink of water," I say. My anxiety level grows higher.

"I'll get it!" Frank says, hurrying down the stairs before I can protest. Piper sits me down on the floor.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" she asks.

"Not really. No monsters have been attacking us and I feel out of shape. All that I've been doing is steering the ship, and I think I may have put on a few pounds. What if Leo doesn't like me anymore? He thinks I still . . . okay. Piper, I've been having dreams where Leo has been crying because he thinks that I'm still with Frank...I don't know how he got that, but if he thinks that what if he doesn't love me anymore? What if he gave up on me? What happens then?" I ask.

"Hazel Levesque, that boy loves you more than life itself! I know this; Leo has been coming to my room and talking to me! I have heard hours and hours about how pretty your face is and how hot you are, so don't think for one second that that boy doesn't love you! And if he thinks you and Frank are still together, tell him you're not. Convince him that you love him. Make a new beginning. Let your start your adventure over again. You may even find that you like it better this time around. Take it from a daughter of Aphrodite, he loves you and would do anything for you! Even let you borrow his tool belt and you_know_how protective he is about that. He loves you even more. So don't you dare give me _'What if he doesn't love me anymore?'_ because even if you have put on a tiny bit of weight, Leo will love you no matter what," Piper says.

I hear a gasp behind me and I turn to see Frank holding a glass of water.

"Here," Frank says, handing it to me. "She's right, I've seen . . . I've seen the way he looks at you. He deserves you more than me. He loves you more than me."

I hug both of them and wipe a tear from my eye. "You are the most best friends I could ever ask for. Thank you." Frank nods and Piper smiles.

I drink the water and go to a bench and lie down. I look at Piper and she see that she's talking with Frank. She holds the directions to the doors in her hands. She starts with the wheel. Over the last few days I've been teaching her to steer the ship. She picked it up fast. She is pretty good at it too, I must admit.

My eyes grow heavy. Drowsiness washes over me and my eyes snap shut.

_I have the same dream again. Starting with Leo crying and saying the names of the future children he wants to have and the outburst with me and my mom._

_It's the same dream every time. It never changes. Not a single word or object is out of place. I know it can't be true, because I don't hate my mother that much. Sure she was terrible, but I never hated her . . . not that much. I miss her, in fact. _

_She was never meant to be a mother but I'm glad that she cared about me a little at the end. I don't like her either, but she's my mother and no matter how horrible she treated me, I still loved her. I don't know if she loved me at all, but I loved her despite that. I only ever saw the good in her, and when she was extra terrible, I still did whatever I could to find the good in her. I was too naive to realize that she couldn't love me. Not with Gaea in her head. But I loved her, and I still do. Sometimes I do want to scream at her. She bloody well deserves it, but I wouldn't yell this much. I know that I've said it over and over again, but I truly loved her, and I know, even if it was only slightly and if it was even only at the end, she loved me too. _

_I don't know if that's true or not, but I like to believe it is. I like to believe my mother was a good person. And she would have been if she was brought up differently, and Gaea wasn't in her brain. I loved her so much, and I know she only_just_loved me. I didn't care then, just as long as she had just a little bit of love, that's all I needed. I'd choose to see the good in her. No matter what I did I wanted to see the good in her. It's all I could think about and everything I ever wished for. All I wanted was a mother who cared. That's all I needed. Everyone bullied me. Everyone. All I ever wanted was someone who loved me, and no one did. No one did except my mother, even if it only was at the end, she still loved me a bit and that's all I need and all I want._

My eyes open wide to the feeling of someone shaking me awake. I look into the happy eyes of Piper McLean, who is almost jumping up and down with excitement.

"What?" I yawn.

"We're here, Hazel. The house is huge. We brought the Argo II inside of it. We're in the House of Hades. We're at the Doors of Death," she says. She jumps up and down with excitement and when Frank comes around to talk to me, she throws her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek then runs to the steering wheel and starts to squeal. Frank looks both shocked and pleased at the same time.

"There are so many monsters. It's scary. I mean like . . . hundreds" Frank says.

"All we need to do is close the doors. That's all, and get back on the ship. We don't need to kill all the monsters, just a few. Just enough to get to the doors. And Frank, don't play dead," I say.

Frank nods. We look ahead of us at a squealing and happy Piper. Frank and I look at each other, then back at the over-excited daughter of Venus – erm, or Aphrodite as the Greeks call it.

I wonder why she's so excited? We're about to go and fight monsters! Frank is uneasy and he's a child of _Mars_! I stand up and walk across the deck to look over the edge.

The sight takes my breath away. _It's beautiful_. A valley with birds and flowers and hot springs; trees of the colors purple, orange, red, and green. The grass is perfect and looks so soft. The sun is high in the sky. A mother deer and her baby are making their way across a cobblestone path, and eating some vegetables that are growing from the ground.

It is . . . oh, my gods. This is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen in my entire life! And at the end of it all, there's a gate hanging wide open. It seems to be pulling me. A group of horses trot along the tree line_. I need to be there! I want this! I want this as my home! _I put my foot over the edge.

"Hazel! What are you doing?" Piper asks, pulling me back.

"Look . . . look how beautiful it is!" I say.

"Hazel, there's nothing there. It's just a cavern filled with monsters," Piper says.

"No, it's not! It's a valley with animals and hot springs and birds and trees and . . . and _horses_!" I say.

"Hazel, this place is just like Siren's Bay," Piper starts explaining. "Do you remember the story of the Odyssey? Some of the crew mates listened to the sweet call of the Sirens and then saw their deepest desires. The crew mates wanted it so much that swam out to it. But when they reached what they wanted most of all, it turned into three horrendous ladies smiling evilly at them, and then death came upon them when they hit the rocks. The difference between Siren's Bay and here is they make you believe that you need what they're showing you. It's not real, Hazel. Look again, but use the blood of the gods, not your eyes."

I take a deep breath and look again, more closely this time. I see a cavern . . . there are hands reaching out of it . . . little glints of sunlight are poking out. A monster slowly leaves the cavern and growls, fangs bared.

"I . . . I don't like it!" I say.

"Hazel, snap out of it! This is real life! You've seen much worse!" Frank says. I bite my lip hard, drawing blood. I shut my eyes. I open them again. I see the monster. I breathe out. Frank's right, I _have _seen much worse.

"Alright, here's the plan: We'll move the ship right above the doors and then get a ladder down and we'll fight the monsters that get in our way. Piper, you steer the ship while Frank and I distract the monsters. All of us should try and reach the doors, but our main priority is making sure the person heading for the doors isn't hurt, got that?" I instruct. "If the plan works, none of us should get hurt because we'll stay on the ship."

Piper and Frank nod. And Piper heads to the wheel. I get my _spatha_ from under my pillow and Frank gets his bow. Piper starts to move us forward. A slimy hand comes up. Frank hits it with an arrow.

The closer we get to the doors, the harder it gets. Monsters begin popping up everywhere. I fight with my _Spatha_ and make sure no monsters hurt us. I dodge a hand and quickly cut it, blood and guts spilling everywhere.

Frank shoots at more and more hands. It gets hectic. All of a sudden a hand pops out of nowhere and digs its moldy fingers into my shoulder. I scream and start to slash at it as much as possible with tears streaming down my face. I hit it harder and harder until the hand looks limp and falls off of the deck. I can feel venom moving through my body. The gash on my shoulders starts to bleed. The pain is so vivid I almost pass out.

We get closer to the doors. I try to ignore the pain but it hurts so much. I cut through more hands and monsters but my eyes are cloudy and it's hard to focus. I look at Frank. He has a look of panic in his eyes. Time seems to slow down. No one is going for the doors!

I run and jump over monsters and avoid as much as possible. My shoulders bleed and ache, but I ignore it. _I need to close the doors_. I look at Piper. She has tears in her eyes and is fighting monsters with nothing but her hands. Her face is bleeding and she has cuts that will soon turn into scars.

I call her name; she looks at me. I throw my _Spatha_ to her and she catches it. She starts to fight as best as she can. I turn my head and jump for the ladder. Arrows fly past my head and hit monsters. I look behind me to see Frank holding his bow. I smile and climb down the ladder. The doors are so close now. I reach my hand out. A big arm swats me away. I scream. Another arrow flies at it and hits its target. I push myself forward, gritting my teeth in determination.

_I need to close the doors!_ My shoulder starts to sting in pain. My nose starts to bleed and my brain feels dizzy. I can't . . . I can't do it! I need help. I can't do this by myself. Arrows keep flying past me. No, I need to. I need to save Leo. I need to close the doors for Leo.

_Leo._

I reach my hand out and touch the doors and I start to push. I see my life flash before my eyes. I see my mother being possessed. I push on the door harder. I see Sammy and me riding horses. I keep pushing. I see myself getting bullied. I start to kick the doors. I see myself moving to Alaska. I slam my leg into the doors. I see myself dying. I push on the door with all my strength. I see myself being brought back. I push with both my hands. I see our quest. I kick the door even harder. I see the Argo II. I start to use my whole body to close the doors. I see Leo's face for the first time. I see our first kiss. And now I see him dying. All of my anger is now directed at the door and with one final push, and –

– it's closed.

I put my hands back on the ladder, but for only a brief moment. All my strength is gone. My eyes close. I can't hear anything. My hands slowly let go of the ladder and I start to fall, down, down, _down._

I see Percy and Annabeth. I open my eyes. No, I actually see Percy and Annabeth! Annabeth screams my name as I drop farther and farther.

Why, Father? Do I have to die again? Right now? Please father, let me have a longer life. I have been fighting this long and wanting this for so long. All I want is to live. I don't want to be back in the Underworld. I don't want to be stuck for the rest of eternity. My eyes close again. I'm going to die. I'll be back on that bench again, thinking of everything I did wrong.

Well, at least I'll be with Leo. . . I'll finally be with Leo. I let myself go. I have no chance in surviving now. Absolutely zero.

_Goodbye, Piper. Goodbye, Frank. Goodbye, everyone. _

I start to silently sob which takes up even more energy. I know that I'm dying. I know that I have to chance in surviving. Goodbye, world.

My eyes open to a strong arm around my waist. I expect to see an eagle or a bird that might be Frank, but what I see is a blond superman.

"_Jason_?" I ask. He nods, and I black out completely.

_I must be dead._

**AN. Okay, so no next chapter unless I get reviews! I won't post, and I have the next chapter. So anyway, REVIEW!**


	21. It Isn't Fair!

**AN. I'm so sorry I took so long, guys! But CuteyPuffGirl has been very busy and not very motivated to write this last month so sadly I have to post it without her amazing help. But, that doesn't mean I don't expect you to review her work. She is still a fabulous and amazing young lady and her work is amazing. I'm glad I'm lucky enough to have found such an amazing Beta, and friend on here, so even though she couldn't help with this chapter, it doesn't mean she isn't still amazing. And Sags, I'm sorry I haven't been able to write in so long. I really am, and I will try. Bye bye for now.**

**Warning: You may get seriously pissed after this chapter. Fair warning!**

_Chapter Twenty, It Isn't Fair!_

**Piper POV,**

"She's been out for days! Why isn't she waking up!" Nico shouts. "Come on Hazel! Wake up! You're alive! Your heart's still beating!"

He's right, Hazel has been out for days. I can't believe she closed the doors by herself. It amazed me. I watched the whole thing. She was fighting so much to close the doors, and with her shoulders injured. She has lost a lot of blood and some flesh, and she's always going to have a scar. Jason, Nico and Coach Hedge had escaped from the monsters. They're not even sure how they did it. They landed on the ship and when Jason saw Hazel falling, he swooped down and saved her. When I was watching I was crying so hard for two reasons. One: I was in serious pain. Two: because I almost saw a friend die. I almost climbed down the ladder to save her. I can't loose her. Not after Leo. I love her. But, you know, like a sister. I can't loose her, not after Leo. I was almost at the ladder when Jason saved her. I'm forever thankful. Hazel hasn't waken up. Annabeth says she needs time. They are also back they climbed up the ladder. Annabeth says if Jason hadn't caught her, she would have. Frank blames himself. I keep telling him he didn't do anything wrong, if anything he saved her sooner, but he doesn't believe. I know he still has feelings for her. Even if they aren't as strong as love, he still has feelings there. He has been talking to her at night. Telling her that she has to wake up and saying that he's sorry. All of us have. Even Coach. We all agreed that we're going to go to DOA according studios. Nico says that if Hazel isn't up by then, then he'll save Leo and Hazel too if she dies. We all also promised that those two are the last that we are going to save. We can't bring everyone back (although we all secretly hope that they'll bring us back if any of us died). Nico is trying everything he can think of to wake her up. He keeps saying to himself "I'm not going to loose another one, I can't loose another one." He doesn't say what he means, but both Percy and Annabeth seem to understand and keep telling him it'll be okay. Both Percy and Annabeth have talked to Hazel. Annabeth has been holding her hand and praying to every god she can think of to let Hazel live. Percy has just been silently crying. He doesn't know Hazel very well, but he went on a quest with her and he cares about her very much. Even Jason, who hasn't talked to her very much at all, has been shedding a few tears for her. We have all been praying to the gods. I have taken up most of my time doing so. The monster that got her shoulders is poisonous, and Annabeth has said through tears that she might not live. She's said this a few times. Even Coach Hedge has cried some. He says that it's because of "old age" but we all know it's because Hazel is very important to _all_ of us. Hazel hasn't moved at all. She hasn't talked at all. The most she has done has been taking in big breaths which is good because most of the breaths she takes are very small. Her heart is beating very slowly. No one knows if she's going to live. Almost all of us (meaning Coach Hedge) have been spending all our time at her bedside. It has almost been a week. I haven't spoken much. All that I've been doing is crying and holding her hand. I've been praying to the Gods as well. I've been sleeping in here for the last few nights. So has Nico and sometimes Percy actually. I guess he also really cares about her. All of them have known about Leo's death as well. Nico told them when they were kidnapped. Percy and Annabeth haven't mentioned it very much, both of them are still traumatized from the dangers of Tartarus. They haven't said anything about it yet, and I don't blame them. I squeeze Hazel's hand. Please gods, don't let her die. I feel Hazel's hand twitch. I jump up.

"Hazel!" I shout. Nico rushes over. Hazel's eyes slowly open. She takes a deep yawn. I brush her bangs out of her eyes. "You're awake! You're awake!" Hazel slowly nods, and looks around, and looks surprised. Frank rushes through the door, followed by Percy, Annabeth, Coach, and Jason.

Frank throws his arms around her and starts to sob. "Oh Hazel! I thought you were going to die!"

"What?" Hazel asks.

"Hazel, I'm so glad to see you up! I missed you!" Percy says, pulling Frank away and giving Hazel a hug. "I am _so_ sorry that I haven't talked to you very much, but I promise we'll be better friends now!"

"O-kay" Hazel says, now looking concerned. I look at Coach and Annabeth, both of them are smiling. I look at Jason, he looks puzzled.

"Hazel, do you...do you remember us?" Jason asks. Hazel looks straight into his eyes, and...no. She did _not_ just shake her head! NO!

"Hazel?" I ask.

"I'm sorry...who are you?" Hazel asks.

"NO! You _have_ to remember us! You have to, Hazel, you have to!" I say, with tears running down my face. I look at Annabeth, her mouth is agape. Her eyes are wide. She puts her hand over her mouth. "Annabeth? Can't you do _anything_?"

"I'm...I'm so sorry, I don't know what to do" Annabeth says, turning away. I look back at Hazel. She has tears in her eyes.

"I remember you" she says, looking directly in my eyes. "I remember you wanted to help me."

"Of course I did, you're my best friend" I say, putting my arms around her. Why her?! Why now?! I lock eyes with Frank. He has stepped back, he seems frozen. I look at Percy, he's silently crying. I can't believe this! Why is no one screaming?! I just want to scream, I'm so mad! How could the Gods do this?! After everything that has happened?!

"Do you remember _anything_?" Annabeth asks.

"I remember her" Hazel points at me. "And a boy. He has coffee brown eyes...curly black hair...elfish features...there are two of them, but the one I remember directly...his name starts with an L."

"Leo" I breath. Hazel looks at me, surprised, but nods. Frank shuts his eyes and sits down on the floor. I can almost hear him thinking "So she loves him over me."

This is too much! I can't deal with this right now! I drop Hazel's hand and storm out.

She can't have amnesia! After everything we've been through, she has to have this? I run to my room. I scream and scratch the paper off the walls. I pick up random objects and through them against the wall. I pick up my chair and drop it hard on the floor. It breaks into pieces. Next I pick my my desk the through it as far as I can. It breaks. I take my dagger and start to break my bed and stab anything I can. I pick up anything I can get my hands on and stab it and tear it into pieces. In the end, my room is a mess and everything is broken and nothing can be fixed. I sit down and sob. Never in my life have a sobbed this hard. Not when Leo died, but when I thought my dad was dying, and not all those days when we were reaching the doors. My heart is actually broken. Why did this have to happen? Why? It couldn't have! Hazel can _not_ have amnesia! She just can't. Not after everything that's happened. My life is a failure. I just...now she has to go through what she did the first time when Leo died. How are we going to explain she died and came back? How are we going to explain about monsters? She won't be able to handle it! With Leo's death, Hazel just won't be able to deal with it. WHY GODS?! WHY HER?! I just want to scream for hours! I just want to scream for days and weeks! Why do they do this to me? I can't go through what I did when Hazel first figured out Leo died! She cried into my arms for days and days and all I could do was think "this is my fault, this is my fault!" I don't want to blame myself, but this is all my fault! Maybe if I never did anything, Leo would still be alive and the crew mates would never have been captured and Hazel would never have to get amnesia. It wasn't the doors, it was the monster. Maybe Hazel would have survived. Oh my gods Piper, why are you so stupid? Why do you always have to mess everything up? Why? Why? Why? I can't believe my choices...I can't believe I let Hazel close the doors. It's all my fault. I did this. I'm to blame. It's my fault! I don't want to carry everything! I don't understand why the gods have to mess everything up for me! Hazel...the poor little girl has no idea where she is or who she is and it's all...my...FAULT! My sobs grow louder. My heart is truly broken and it can never be mended. I pick up my dagger and through it across the room. I hate this. I hate what happened. I hate myself. The door opens. I can't deal with someone right now!

"Get away! Get away!" I scream.

"Piper?" I hear a male voice say. I look up. It's Nico. Nico? "Can I come in?"

"I don't know! All I know is that everything is my fault, and now my best friend has amnesia and all I can do is sit and cry!" I sob. I put my head in between my knees and shake. I hear footsteps, and someone sits down beside me. I hear sobs similar to mine.

"I understand, I don't understand why I have to lose another sister!" Nico says.

"You already lost a sister?" I ask.

"Yeah, her name was Bianca" Nico says. "She has been reincarnated, so there's no way to save her."

"I'm sorry" I say, I pull my hands away from my eyes and look at Nico. "I don't know what to say."

"It's okay" Nico says. He lies down on my floor. I shut my eyes and try to stop crying. My head is throbbing. My heart is pounding. I can hear crying all around the ship. I hear weeping from coming from next door, in Frank's room. I bury my face in my hands, but I don't cry. No. I need to stay strong.

Do I? It's not fair to say I can't cry after my best friend lost her memory, especially after everything we've been through. How could they _do_ this? _How?_ She has done _nothing_ wrong! I can't believe this! This so just...tears stream down my face again. I stand back up and open the window. I throw pillows and books and random pieces of wood out of it. I just can't deal with it! I just _can't_! She was finally happy again! It was the first time she has smiled in weeks, and now the gods have to go a ruin it all! They just _have_ to make my life a living hell! It's just not fair! Why do they always have to mess everything up?! I want to scream so loudly! I want them to hear! I want them to feel the pain that I'm feeling right now! I want _everyone_ to feel the pain I'm feeling! It hurts me to think about her losing her memory! When she finds out that one of the only things she remembers is gone...I just can't think about it.

I walk out of my room. I need to talk to her. I run to sick bay. At least we closed the doors, so she can think before she talks. I burst into sick bay. Percy is talking to her.

"Percy, could I talk to her for a few minutes?" I ask.

"Yeah" Percy says. Percy hugs Hazel and whispers something in her ear. Hazel smiles and nods. Percy leaves.

"Your name is Piper, right?" Hazel asks.

"Yes" I take her hand.

"Percy told me that you and I were the only people on this ship for weeks" Hazel says,w wearily.

"Yeah" I say. "Do you know who your dad is? Do you know what we are?"

"No" Hazel says, shaking her head. I explain everything. Her past life. New Orleans. Demigods. Monsters. Her dad. Her curse. Her death. Coming back. Camp Jupiter. Her quest with Percy and Frank. Gaea. And finally, Leo and the doors. Hazel looks scared and confused.

"That's the truth?" Hazel asks.

"Sadly" I say.

"Wow, my life sucks" Hazel says. "So...Leo is dead?"

"I'm...I'm so sorry" I say. I put my head down on her bed. I silently sob.

"Don't cry! From what I hear, you were protecting me" Hazel says.

"How do you not hate me?!" I scream.

"Why would I hate you?" Hazel asks.

"Because I hurt you so much!" I cry.

"But I forgive you! And I have a feeling I forgave you then, too" Hazel says, giving my hand a squeeze. "I may not remember you very well, but I love you. You were my best friend, and I love you like a sister."

"I love you too" I say. "Please try to remember! Tell me anything you remember!"

"I remember Leo and I standing on a rock. I remember a voice, just before I kissed him. For some reason, I wasn't supposed to kiss him. I don't know why" Hazel says, thinking hard.

"You really don't know why you shouldn't have kissed him?" I ask, my eyes widening. Hazel shakes her. "You know the boy who was in her a few minutes before Percy? He is oriental. The big guy."

"Frank?" Hazel asks. "What about him?"

"You were with him. You were dating him" I say. Hazel looks at me with wide eyes. "Don't worry, you broke up with him. You are with Leo now, and we're heading to DOA recording studios to bring him back right now!"

"Thank you" Hazel says. "I barely remember him, but I love him. I know he loves me too."

"He loves you more then anything in the world" I say. A small grin slowly appears on Hazel's face.

"What's my last name?" she asks.

"Levesque" I say. "Hazel Levesque. You are thirteen years old. Your birthday is December Fifteenth. You have only loved Leo. Your favorite books are the Princess and the Goblin and Narnia. The only people you liked boys wise is Frank, Leo and a guy named Sammy. Sammy is an old friend. Frank was your first kiss. You like my mom, Aphrodite, but you think she's high maintenance, which I agree with. You love the bangs I gave you, and you think they suit you. You don't think that beauty matters. You like to look pretty yourself, but you don't think it matters with other people. Leo and I are the only people who call you Haze. You are a really good person and would do anything to save the people you love, even sacrifice yourself, which I try to make sure doesn't happen. You will love anyone and make friends with everyone and always try. People can't help but adore you the second you walk into a room. You always choose to see the good in people, and forgive them if they make a huge mistake. You will help people with anything, and never ask for anything in return. You are very hyper and spastic, and people should keep sugar away from you. Everyone has cried since you lost your memory, even Jason and Annabeth who don't know you very well, because both of them love you. You believe that no one loves you anymore, but everyone on this ship does. You are stubborn and naive, but no one cares because we know that you mean the best. You are selfless and giving, and I envy you. You have been able to experience love with a guy before I have, and your two years younger, emotionally. Percy doesn't know you very well, but he has been sleeping a sick bay every night because he hates to see his friends getting hurt. Everyone has been afraid of you dying, and I've been scared most of all. You are my best friend, and if you died, I would never forgive myself."

Somewhere in the middle of my speech, Hazel has started crying. She is squeezing my hand so hard that I'm worried for my blood circulation. She wipes non-stop tears from her eyes.

"I didn't know anyone would ever love me that much! When I woke up, I felt like I did something wrong. I felt like I don't deserve anything and I should be killed. I thought everyone would hate me, or I'm a disgrace or something. I never would have thought somebody would care this much about me!" Hazel sobs.

I hug Hazel and she weeps into my arms. We set here for almost an hour. Hazel crying. At some point, I realize that I'm crying to. Why shouldn't I? I mean, look at everything that has gone on in our lives! I hope Hazel remembers us soon, because otherwise I don't think I'll last. I'll wither away into nothingness. It's my fault that Hazel was in pain before, now it's my job to make sure she never feels like that again. I need her to feel welcome. I need her to be happy again, or else i will never be able to look at myself in the mirror again. I'll never be able to face anyone. My life will seriously be a failure, and that isn't fair to Hazel, and that isn't fair to me.

There is a knock on the door. Annabeth walks in, with a bowl of Gumbo.

"Hazel, this should be familiar. Your mom used to make it" Annabeth says, putting the bowl down in front of her. "It should also make you feel better. You should get some rest. Your shoulders still haven't healed. And tomorrow you should take a jog around the ship, it some energy back in you. You've had a rough few days, we'll tell you about them later. And we're going to do everything in our power to bring back your memories."

Hazel nods and smiles, and starts to eat the food. I look at Annabeth. Her eyes are red and puffy, but I don't mention it. Tartarus really changed her. She never talks about how she's feeling. She's become like a robot, but I don't blame her. I'd probably be the same if I went through what she went through. I feel terrible for her, she was so much cheerier before. We used to be such good friends. We spent days together talking and training, but she has really changed. It kind of scares me. Her gray eyes look full of pain and she looks terrified. Whenever she hears something behind her, she freaks out and pulls out her dagger. Annabeth always rolls her eyes, because it's usually Frank just eating something loudly. The whole time Hazel was out he was seriously freaked. He hasn't talked to Gwen in a very long time, and always talked to Hazel. I can tell he stills has big feelings for her. More then he has for Gwen, but her seriously needs to tell her. He can't lie to her. Things like that always blows up in peoples faces.

I haven't been talking to Jason much, actually. I've spent most of my time trying to get Hazel to get up or pray that the Gods will save her. I'm not the religious type, but I knew that they could save her, they were my only resource. But I can never forgive them now. They can do anything now, but I'll still hate them. The only reason that I'll ever try to defeat the giants now is because my friends want to, and I'll do anything for my friends.

"How are you feeling?" Annabeth asks Hazel.

"I have a small headache, and I only just know who any of you are, but other then that I feel pretty good" Hazel says.

"Well, that's good" Annabeth says. "And I promise, we're friends. All of us."

"I trust you guys already" Hazel says, though a little uneasy. "Thank you, Annabeth, this soup tastes great."

"Don't mention it" Annabeth smiles.

"Okay" Hazel says. "So guys, who are you, I guess?"

"I'm Piper. Daughter of Aphrodite. Goddess of..."

"Love and beauty?" Hazel asks.

"Yeah" I say. I smile.

"I'm daughter of Athena, Goddess of..."

"Wisdom and battle strategy?" Hazel smiles.

"Yes" Annabeth says. "And my hair is naturally blond. A bunch of people think it's dyed, but it's not."

"I thought so" Hazel says. "Piper, can I talk to Annabeth for a few minutes?"

"Yeah" I say. I hug her and leave.

I look at the ground as I walk. She looks so vulnerable! She looks a lot younger, she looks like a child. Of course, she is one, but I've never seen her like this! Hazel has always seemed like such a strong person. She seemed like she was a lot older then her age. Which, or course, she is, but she seemed so different before. How could she seem so different? She's the same person, but she's changed. I don't know how else to put it, but she just seems so scared and confused. But, she was like that before she lost her memory. Why another one?! Jason lost his memory, Percy lost his memory, why Hazel?! She just closed the Doors, something the Gods themselves couldn't achieve, all by _herself_, and now she has amnesia! I just can't believe they did this to her! She didn't deserve this! She just, _didn't_!

I stomp up to the deck and scream. I scream louder then I ever have. I scream louder then when we were trying to kill all the monsters when _she_ was closing the Doors!

"WHY?!" I scream. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! HOW?!"

I scream louder and louder, until my voice hurts. Jason, Percy and Coach run onto deck. Coach puts his hand on my shoulder.

"GET OFF! GO AWAY!" I scream.

"Pipes, she's going to be..." Jason attempts.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! THE GODS DID THIS TO HER! I HATE THEM!" I scream.

"It's okay, she'll get better, I promise" Percy says.

"WHY ISN'T ANYONE ELSE SCREAMING?! DO YOU NOT CARE THAT MY BEST FRIEND CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER ANYTHING?! AFTER EVERYTHING SHE CAN'T REMEMBER AND I CAN'T HELP HER! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! I JUST WANT HER TO REMEMBER! AND WHAT ABOUT LEO?! HOW ARE WE GOING TO EXPLAIN THAT SHE...that she doesn't remember him" I say. I sit down and I start to sob. "I just can't believe they did this!"

"I know" Percy says. "I'm angry too, I'm frustrated, I want to cry and cry and make them feel pain, but I can't do that. The smart thing to do now is to save Leo. If we save him, then she might remember. But I know how you feel. I just want to hurt something. I want to lock myself in my room and cry. But I can't, I need to stay strong. Hazel is already coping, and she is going to remember again. Okay?"

"But what if she doesn't?" I ask.

"Then we'll make new memories. Then we can tell her everything, and she will grow up again, and she'll be happier. This might be a good thing, Hazel seems just so happy. I promise that she'll be okay. She'll either get her memories back, or she won't. But if she doesn't, then we can help her" Percy says.

"I agree with Percy. Hazel is a hero, she'll get through this" Jason says. I look up at them. They nod. I look at Hedge. He nods as well.

"It's going to be okay, girly, she's a smart one. And I'll beat her with my bat if she doesn't remember me when I see her" Hedge says.

"Thank you" I whisper. Sadly, that is probably the nicest thing Hedge has ever said to me. I stand up and open my arms. I don't care ho, but I expect someone to hug me. Jason steps forward and puts his arms around me. Percy and Hedge move off the deck.

"I'll still spread the word about Reyna, tell everyone other then Leo, if you ever abandon me" I say, remembering the day that I said that I'd help Leo get Hazel. Wow, that seems like so long ago. Well, it was almost a month ago. Leo saying that he'd tell Jason about Apollo. I still can't believe I thought he was talking about the God, of course I wasn't! Junior High crush, and that kid was definitely not a God. He was a jerk, just like Jake was back at the school play.

"I know" Jason says with a laugh. Jason and I stand here for several minutes. My mind spins. I'm still upset. I'm tired. I'm afraid. And I'm worried.

"I need her to get her memory back" I whisper.

"Why?" Jason asks.

"Because I don't want to lose my best friend. She'll never be the same without it. I'm terrified. I don't want to lose her" I say.

"I know" Jason says. He doesn't say anything more. I actually appreciate that. I don't want to hear the old "oh Pipes, _everything_ will be okay" because it won't! No one still understands what I lost. If Hazel never gets her memory back, she won't remember everything we've been through this last month. I'm can't deal with that. I'm not that strong. My only hope is saving Leo. _Our_ only hope is saving Leo. "I love you, Piper."

End of chapter!

**AN. I know...I'm sorry, guys! I hope I didn't make you to angry! But still freaking REVIEW!**


	22. Diamonds and Fire Reuntied

**AN. Okay, so after this there is an Epilogue. SO don't leave to quickly. I'm sorry if the next chapter includes ships that you hate, but this is my story, so suck it up. Anyway, I'm still going to be giving CuteyPuffGirl a lot of praise because she is fabulous and awesome and is probably my best friend here on FF. So anyway, please go check her out! I know she didn't Beta this chapter either, but that doesn't mean she isn't awesome. Plus, her Lazel is killer. SO AMAZING! Anyway, please go check her out! It'd make my day! I love all of you! You are so amazing and thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Coffee.**

_**Chapter Twenty-One, Diamonds and Flames Reunited**_

**Hazel POV,**

Annabeth is kind. The more I talk to her, the more familiar it seems. She's starting to look familiar too. Her gray eyes a princess-y blond curly hair. I have to say, I'm kind of jealous. Her hair is so beautiful, and she is so beautiful. But seriously, I still don't know what _I _look like. I know that I'm black, and that my hair is brown, but I haven't seen my face in the mirror. I'm honored to know that everyone cares about me so much. I had no idea. I have a brief memory of an oldish women yelling at me, but that's it. I think the women was my mom. It's really strange, waking up and not remembering everything. It looks like I've had an amazing life! I've fought monsters and so many things! I'm proud of myself, I think. Someone opens the door. It's Frank.

"Hazel" he says. He walks over to me.

"Hi!" I say.

"Hazel, you loved me before. You loved me before you lost your memory, and Leo was trying to hold us back from being together. He never loved you, he was manipulating you" Frank says.

"What?" I ask, shooting up. This can't be true! Everything Piper's told me...she said that I never loved Frank. Okay, someone is lying, but who? Piper or Frank? I don't understand! Piper seemed so sad and hurt but Frank...did he lye? Was it Piper? Someone is lying to me!

"Leo has been lying to you. He was trying to get back at me. He is not a good fit for you, because the person fit for you needs to love you. The person fit for you is me" Frank says.

"Frank, I'm flattered, but someone is lying to me, and right now I've lost my memory, so I have no clue if you're lying or not, so _please_ don't confuse me more then I already am!" I say.

"But Hazel, you don't want him! You want me! _Me_!" Frank says.

"You're dating Gwen!" I say.

"I don't love her!" Frank says.

"You don't love me!" I say.

"But Hazel..."

"Frank!" I say. "If you don't even love me, why are you here?"

"Because Hazel...I really care about you" Frank says.

"I have no clue if your lying or not! I have an idea. Bring everybody on the ship and give a notepad. Make them go in one by one" I say.

"What are you going to do?" Frank asks.

"You're just going to have to wait and see" I say. Frank and picks up a notepad and hands it to me. "I also need pencil."

He picks up one of those and hands it to me, then leaves. I'm going to ask everybody and nobody can listen in, so no one knows who said what. The door opens and Annabeth walks in.

"No one can hear from outside, right?" I ask.

"I believe so" Annabeth says.

"Okay, can you answer my question?" I ask. She nods. "Okay, Leo loves me, true or false?"

"Well, from what I can tell he always looks at you and..." She goes on, I think talking about technical things. "You see, I wasn't here when you two got together but..."

"Annabeth, true or false?" I ask after awhile.

"True. Yes, Leo loves you" Annabeth says. I smile I write down one mark on the notepad and then make a chart that says true and false, and I put one mark in the true section.

"Thank you!" I say. Annabeth nods and smiles.

"Is that all?" she asks.

"Yes" I say.

"Alright. Good luck" Annabeth says, leaving. Next up is Jason.

"Hi" He says.

"Hi" I say. "I have a question I need you to answer."

"Yes?" Jason says.

"True or false: Leo loves me?" I ask.

"Seriously?" Jason asks. "True! He never shut uped about you! I can tell you many stories about it, but he'd kill me if I told you."

"Yay!" I say. "Thank you!"

"Welcome" Jason says, leaving. Percy walks in and walks to me, giving me a hug.

"I have a question for you" I say.

"Okay" He says. "Hit me with your best shot."

I ask him the same question as the others. He answers with:

"Oh heck yes!"

I as everyone on the ship, even Nico who was a little...awkward. But eventually it's Piper's turn. And she's answers:

"Why is that even a question? Why would you doubt that?"

"I don't know...well, yes I do. Frank told me that Leo never loved me and was manipulating me, to get back at him" I say.

Piper looks stunned. "Frank said that?"

"Yes" I say.

"Oh my holy—" she says, starting to use seriously offensive words, making my eyes widen. "I am going to freaking kill him!"

"Wow, Piper, it's okay..."

"No it's—" Piper says, again, using a swear word.. "Not! I have been working to freaking hard to help you remember and bring him back, and to make you happy again and he has to go do something as horrible as that! That – should have stayed at Camp Jupiter! I'm going to murder him! I'm not joking Hazel, I'm going to kill him!"

She sits down in a chair and starts sobbing. "I can't believe he'd do that! I've been working so hard on helping you remember him and help you and so much! All I've been trying to do is make you and Leo happy, and he has to try and mess it up! I mean, I just can't believe he'd make you doubt it! It's not not even just that! It's the fact that he knows I'm working so, so hard and yet he's probably not even going to stop! I just...I'm so mad at him! I'm going to murder him, I really am!"

Piper isn't the one who's lying. My chart proves that it was Leo loves me, because everyone besides Frank answered that Leo's loves me, and Piper just proved to me that she is not the one lying.

"I believe you" I say.

"Thank you, Haze" Piper says.

"Pipes" I say. Piper's head shoots up.

"I didn't tell you about that!" she cries. "Hazel, do you remember?! Do you?! Do you?!"

"I...I did" I say. I did remember, but it's gone now.

"Okay Haze. Never mind" Piper says. Nico break into the room, smiling wildly.

"HAZEL PIPER! WE ARE ALMOST THERE! WE TOOK A SHORTCUT AND I CAN SHADOW TRAVEL! Maybe" Nico says. I have to say, I have never, _ever_ seen anyone so happy! And from what I hear about Nico, he's almost always unhappy. I stand up. I stand up and run to Nico, tackling him with a hug. I'm actually clinging to him. My feet aren't even on the ground.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I say. I kiss Nico's cheek.

"Hey, hey! No problem! None at all! Seriously happy to do it!" Nico says. I let go of Nico, and end up falling on the floor onto my butt. I giggle. I give him a quick hug and walk to Piper, grabbing her hand and making her follow me to her room.

"Okay..." I say. "I need a favor..."

"What?" Piper asks.

"Could you..." I say, looking away.

"What?" Piper asks.

"Could you do my make up and hair and..."

"A make over?" Piper asks in shock. I nod. "Well, I'm not one for fashion or beauty, and Annabeth is going to have to help, but I'll only do it if you promise me it's for Leo, not just cause. Because I don't usually do make overs."

"Yes. I want to do this for Leo" I say. Piper smiles and nods, and takes my hand and we run to deck, where Annabeth is standing. Piper grabs her hand, and she pulls us back to my room.

"Okay, does either of you own any make up?" Piper asks.

"I have no clue" I say.

"Umm...I don't know, either. I think I left my only make up back home"Annabeth says. "Not to burst your bubble, but Piper, none of us are the kinds of girls to ever wear make up."

"Very true" Piper says. "Well, it looks like we'll have to do this without it."

She makes me sit down and takes out a brush, and starts brushing my hair. She parts my hair at the left side and then puts my hair into two braids, but letting my bangs dangle over my eyebrow. While Piper is doing this, Annabeth takes this thing that looks like pincers and starts to take hair out of my eyebrows. Ouch! That's painful!

Piper finishes with my hair and runs to the bathroom, coming back out quickly with a wet rag, and starts to wipe my face. Annabeth runs to my closet. She comes back with a blue tank top, a white half sweater, and a pair of dark jeans. She drops them in my lap. Annabeth and Piper turn away, and I change. Once I'm done Piper runs out, and shortly comes back with a pair of navy blue heels.

"Those are mine!" Annabeth cries.

"Shut up, you were in Tartarus" Piper says. Annabeth shrugs. She hands me the shoes and I put them on.

"Kay, look in the mirror" Annabeth says. I nod and smile, and look in the mirror that's on one of my walls. I'm going to be ugly, I know I am. I'm going to have a chubby creepy face. I look in the mirror. Well, I'm happy with that! Though my eyes are huge and my lips are very strange. I actually like the way the braids look, and I love my bangs. I look at Piper and Annabeth and smile. I'm not half as pretty as either of them, but I actually like the way I look...today.

"So we're really close to where Leo is?" I ask.

"Yeah, you were out for weeks, Haze" Piper says.

"And we'll be there in a few hours?" I ask.

"Yeah. But it'll be night time by then" Annabeth says.

"I don't care! I'm going to see Leo!" I say.

"Yeah" Piper says. "After what seems like One Hundred Years, I'm glad that you'll finally going to be together."

**Leo POV,**

I wish Hazel was here. Dude, I'm becoming so obsessive, but still...I want to see someone I remember. Because, I don't even remember my own name! And I'm losing my memory of Hazel. I remember her name, and her laugh, and her eyes. That's all I remember of her. I miss her. I love her. She's hot.

I remember a dove. I remember an owl and a fish...or at least, these are what the people I'm supposed to remember represent. Hazel was a Diamond.

I don't like it here. It sucks. I have nothing to do and it's so boring! I have nothing to make and just gah!I don't want to stay here forever! But I've been down here for so long. I don't know, three years? Seven? A century? I don't know. It's so dark and dingy down here that I can't even see my hands in front of my face!

"Leo!" I hear quite a distance away. It's a girl. The way she says it sounds familiar. I think I know her. "Leo, I'm coming!"

I see a girl appear in front of me. She isn't Hazel, but she is familiar. Her eyes keep changing color, though. Her hair is brown and choppy. She has a sisterish vibe coming off of her. And surprisingly, I don't find her hot.

"I found him!" The girl cries. She takes my hand and starts to pull me.

"Are you bringing me to Hazel?" I ask.

"Yes!" She says. She hugs me. She starts to run and I run to, even though I feel a force trying to pull me back. A boy appears. He's blond and kind of looks like a Superman. He puts his arm on my shoulders and seems to be leading me. And then another one appears. He has black hair and a grim look at his face. For some reason, he reminds me of Hazel. He places one of his hands on the girls who's holding my hand and then the Supermans.

"What about the others?" The girl asks.

"They left. There at the top. Hazel wanted us to bring Leo to her" The boy with the black hair says.

"You now Hazel?" I ask.

"Of course! Oh Leo, you lost your memory!" The girl says. "It's Piper!"

"Piper" I say. It does sound familiar.

The boy with black hair says something, and suddenly we're somewhere else. I look down at my hands. I can see them! And I thought they'd be transparent, but they aren't! My heart is beating again! I'm alive!

"Okay Leo, go up the stairs and onto the deck. That's where Hazel is" The girl, Piper, says. She and the two boys move away. I hug Piper. I have almost no memory of her. I look at the two boys. The one with the black hair is grinning. The blond one looks indifferent. I turn away and walk up the stairs. I start to run. I'm about to see golden eyes! I'm about to see her! I'm about to see Hazel! I reach the deck, and a girl stands here, with her back to me. She has black skin and brown hair...I know it's her.

"Hello, Hazel Levesque!" I cry.

She turns around. I see them. I see her golden eyes. I see her beautiful, beautiful golden eyes!

"Leo" The girl breaths. I run at her, and she runs at me. She literally jumps into my arms, and I'm like...holding her. I hug her so tight, I don't think she can breath. But I don't feel so bad, because she's doing the same. Her chin is on my shoulder, and despite her hair being in braids, her hair comes up my nose. I don't mind, it's really comforting. She's really warm.

"Leo" Hazel says. "Thank you for coming home."

I nod. "I remember you completely clearly."

"Same goes for you" Hazel says. Hazel tightens her grip, and her high heels dig into my back. Slightly painful, but it doesn't bother me. She smells like honey.

I remember how this feels. I remember hugging her a long time ago. I remember that she hugged me. She smelled like honey, then. Her hair went up my nose then. I remember that it felt like it was perfect. And right now, it's perfect.

"I love you, Leo Valdez" Hazel says.

"I love you, Hazel Levesque" I say. Hazel lets go of me and stands up. She looks at me directly in my eye. She takes my hands. She shuts her eyes and brings her lips up to mine. I feel completely at home, and completely in love.

Suddenly, memories start to flood into my brain. I see her and I on a rock, I see me looking into her eyes, I see myself making a fool of myself saying "Hey babe" and falling over, I see Hazel and I fighting over useless topics like an old married couple, I see so many things. I see the first time I kiss her, and I see when I die. It plays over in my head over and over again. I see our One Hundred Years. Every memory that involved us. Every time we kissed, every time we hugged, every time we held hands, every time we talked, and every time I knew that I was hopelessly in love with her. This hot, sassy little babe. I only see my memories with her, though. No other ones. We pull away and Hazel smiles, her eyes shining as always. She bites her lip.

"I remember you. I remember you perfectly" Hazel says. "I had amnesia, but I remember everything we ever did."

"Hazel! Oh my gosh, why didn't you tell me?!" I cry.

"Hey! You have been dead for two months! Don't you dare give me that!" Hazel says. See? Old married couple.

"You know you love it" I say.

"Yeah, a little bit" Hazel says. I laugh.

"Do you remember anything else?" I ask.

"Nope. Just the memories of you" Hazel says, her eyebrows scrunched making her look so cute!

"Same here" I say.

"Hey! Cool!" Hazel says. "Ah, what a cliche."

"Completely" I agree. I kiss her again. Her lips are soft and warm, just how I remember them. Yep, nothing's changed. I put my hand at the back of her head, and she puts her hand at the back of mine, when I put my other hand on her rosy cheek. She still has a layer of baby fat, though I probably do too. Hazel is probably the best thing that's ever happened to me. I hear footsteps on the stairs. Hazel and I turn, both of us grinning madly.

"Yay!" Piper cries. I slightly remember a few of these people..."Do you remember everything?"

"I remember everything I did with Leo" Hazel says, at almost a whisper.

"Yeah, same here, but everything with Hazel" I say.

"Wait, you don't remember everything we've been through?" Piper asks.

"I'm sorry Piper" Hazel says. Piper's eyes fill with tears and she tears town the stairs, not saying another word. The blond Superman runs after her. A blond girl looks worried about Piper, but that doesn't stop her from coming over and she introduces herself. Her name is Annabeth. She gives me a hug. I meet everyone. Percy, Nico, and Hedge. There's also a boy named Frank, but he seems to hate me. And I mean, seriously hate me. After a long while they all leave. I turn towards Hazel. I hug her. I don't even kiss her. I just want to hug her again. I don't care if it's sexual or whatever. Dude, that word is just so funny! Hazel seems happy. She is beautiful and just so...wow. I'm so happy that I have someone as just pure awesome as Hazel is. She is like the girl me! Always hyper and happy. Though looks wise, Hazel is much more flattering...but anyway, I love her! And despite the fact that both of us don't remember anything but each other, we remember our One Hundred Years. We remember everything about each other down to our favorite colors. And despite the fact that we have both been through so much trauma, we still have each other.

And our One Hundred Years isn't going to stop. Remember, we still need to meet Hannah, Yvonne, Lion and Nico.

But still, this is our One Hundred Years Of Lezel.

**And there you have it! REVIEW NOW! THEN READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	23. Epilogue

**AN. This is the end. No more story after this. I just want to thank a couple of special people who are really awesome and who I love! IThey're great friends and reviewed during the entire thing, or are just really special to me.**

**First of all: CuteyPuffGirl (my friend, who beta'd so many chapters making my story actually good. I seriously love your work and you're my best friend on this site. Thank you so much, Sags.) And then: Aye PJ was herrrrrre (Who always reviewed and was an amazing friend, who at the beginning when I first met her was just an awesome person who I liked at the beginning for reviewing, and now I really like her for her personality. You're awesome, Nadia.) And Some Person (You reviewed almost every chapter! I'm not even sure if you have an account or not, but you reviewed so many of my stories and because of that, I really like you and you are very awesome. Thank you so, so much!)**

**Those are the main people I want to thank. Anyway, before this AN becomes longer then the actual chapter, please read!**

_Epilogue._

**Leo POV,**

Many years have passed since Piper, Nico and Jason brought me back. In all, about twenty. Yep, you got it right, I'm thirty five! I feel so old! Hazel is thirty three. After the war, that was successful, thank Gods, the Camps became one or whatever. I'm pretty happy about that, actually. Nothing changed much, except that Nico and Reyna have been having an on/off relationship since then. Happened when Nico saved her. Now, they have two daughters named Kensy and Bianca. Reyna and Nico has had three weddings, and three divorces, and again, they're planning they're fourth wedding. Percy and Annabeth only broke up once in twenty years, and got back together not even a week afterward because they missed each other to much. They have two kids named Alice and Adam. They're are still completely happy, unlike Reyna and Nico. Frank and Gwen got married two years ago. It's a very unhappy relationship, because now Frank is in love with Piper. Gwen is well aware that he loves Piper, and they only got married because Gwen was pregnant with they're son, Mike. Both are seriously unhappy. Frank fell out of love quickly with Hazel, and now he just hates me. Jason and Piper are also broken up. Jason was apparently cheating the whole time. I do believe he did, though. Piper is now a single mother with three children: Jasmine, Amethyst, and Java who is a boy.

Piper is happy though. She spends tons of times at our house. Jasmine helps her a lot. I can't believe Piper has a teenaged daughter. It's impossible to believe, because she's only a year older then me. Alice and Amethyst usually hang out. They are tight! Percy and Annabeth are so happy.

Neither Hazel nor I have gotten our memory back. Ever. But we have the memories of each other. And we have tons of new memories of Percy and Annabeth and all of them.

As for me and Hazel? Totally, totally in love. We still haven't broken up, and we never will. In fact, just a few weeks ago we got married. I'm the happiest person ever. Hazel looked so beautiful. We already have Lion, Yvonne, Hannah and Nico. Hannah has only just been born. Yep, Hazel was pregnant when we got married. But none the less, Hazel was beautiful at the wedding. Before that, Lion, Yvonne and Nico were all born. Lion and Nico were twins. Yvonne is the oldest. They are the sweetest kids and the kindest and I love them to death! But of course, I love Hazel so much. Twenty one years ago was the first time I ever saw her face, and that day I will never forget. I can never forget the day I met the most beautiful, hot, kind, funny, spastic, amazing Hazel. The most important person in my life, besides my children of course. Now leave before this turns into a sappy cliché love story.

Haha, to late...

Anyway, reader, whoever you may be, remember that you will find your One Hundred Years with the person you love. No matter how long it takes, you'll find it. Don't be afraid, just let it happen. I'm very happy, because I got to spend my One Hundred Years with Hazel.

Fin.

**AN. REVIEW!**


End file.
